What life Shoundn't feel like
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Inspired by "What a good life would feel like." Ty and his friends have had a rough life, and look for a chance to be accepted. But as the world gets crazy, will Ty realize what is real and what isn't? Has many special guests! Rated M for a lemon, gore, and cussing. Art is not mine, all credit goes to artist. Working on rewrite.
1. Going through the forest

**Special shout-out to my friends IcyNivervana, and AGuyWithGreatSkills! Oh, it says AGuyWithNoSkills...eh. The two additional pokemorphs were inspired by them.**

I was not happy to be alive today. For one, I am a pokemorph, and even my parents hate me. Also, tonight was the night that my dad went out and got drunk. He didn't become that joyful drunk, or sleepy drunk. No, he became the type of drunk you didn't want to get into a fight with, or look at him for that matter, while he was drunk. This was also when he would spend his entire night up with my mom, constantly asking for a normal son. I, on the other hand, he would make me do the laundry, clean the house, and treat me like a dog. I lived in a six feet by six feet room, with only about five feet to stand up in. I had a bunch of pillows, and a food bowl. I could barely eat any of the food he gave me. But before I go any further about how bad my life is, I need to tell you more about myself.

First off, and something I have already told you, is that I am a pokemorph. I am a Eevee morph, making me able to use a variety of attacks. Secondly, I am willing to stick my neck for anyone that ever showed kindness to me. Right now, the most kindness I get is from the doctor, who for some reason is fascinated by me. Thirdly, I am planning of sneaking out tonight and finding a new way to live life. And fourth? I already have two friends who are not actually humans. First off is someone who calls himself, Icy, who is a Mew morph he's kinda shy around strangers due to his parents beating him up somtimes just for fun. Second is a Luxray morph. He calls himself Skills, for some reason, and is a great cook. As to why he says skills, it is because he has some great ones. Once beat up a bunch of people who were going to try and fight me and Icy. Well, tonight I was planning to sneak out and join them with our quest to find epic booty, as in to get lucky. For some reason, the person I am with is normally very lucky. I managed to nab my dad a few lottery winners, and he never thanked me for it. Honestly, I think he is way to far in dept to think about that. But back to the main subject; me sneaking out of the house. It is kinda easy to do, since I am a shiny Eevee morph, as in I have golden fur, and I have been doing it to escape my dad's belt for a long time. I had planned that the moment my parents fall asleep, I would escape to the park, where I and the others would meet. I just had to get a silver hoody, which I had been saving for, a pair of white pants, and some temporary dye. My mom always used to dye her hair the color of her skin, so she would think my dad wouldn't see the hair. Doesn't work to well, though. I am getting off track so I need to get going. Didn't learn English and these skills for nothing!

I slid the window out my bedroom open slightly, and wrote a note on the pillows I had to sleep on.

"I am sick and tired of your crap, Dad. I am going on strike for the rest of my life. Don't bother finding me. The blood will be on your hands."

With that, I left. Quickly striding to the park, I could see two distinct figures in the distance. One was wearing a white tee with a light blue hoodie over. He also had worn jeans and blue trainers. A light blue mew tail was outside the bottom right pant leg.

Deffinitly Icy. I thought

Another figure was wearing a white and black hoody, with black jeans and some yellow shoes. A Luxray tail bulge inside one of the pants that the figure was wearing.

And that is Skills. I thought as I walked up to them.

"Hey dude," Skills said.

"Good to see you as well. Got any stuff we can use? I only have a lighter and a few pillows." I said.

"Well, I do have a knife, and a few blankets. How bout you, Skills?" Icy asked.

"Got some silverware and a few pots and pans. Should make us last for at least three months, providing we can find our own food." Skills answered.

"Alright, we need to get moving, before our "Family" finds out we're missing." I said.

We all started walking to the forest. We needed to stay away from civilization for a while. We could go around and find a way to hitchhike, but we needed to get to a city where it was in the country. Couldn't quite remember what its name was. After all, I had just gotten away from my parents and sufficiently probably pissed them off on the way. I didn't mind though. If they wanted me to go through hell on the sixth circle, they could suck it. I needed to find opportunity. We needed to find family. As Icy stopped, I could hear something. The nod from Skill told me that we all heard what I heard. A pack of Mighteana. While not so dangerous to us individually, a pack could make us get bruised pretty badly, meaning we would be traveling slower, meaning our "families" might find us. I slowly walked to the nearest branch and used Iron Claw. Cutting the branch, I set the end on fire, making a dim light to help me and Icy see. Skills volunteered to stay on watch for us, as he can see without the fire. We continued walking until we found a small lake, which was perfect to rest for the night. Icy and I soon had fallen asleep while Skills took watch. The sleep went smoothly.

The next hour after we fell asleep, we were up and having a race with each of us using either quick attack, or extreme speed to race to the next city.

We soon started panting as we had used our energy up, and we needed something to eat. Thankfully, Skills already had that covered. He picked some rawst and oran berries, and made a nice oatmeal with the chucks being rawst and the oran berries being the stew-like substance. We, once again, had to camp out for the night. This time however, I was on watch, as Skills needed sleep. I quickly dosed off and didn't realize that I was being watched by a pair of red eyes. I slowly slumped down to look at the stars.

"If only I had been that free at first." I said to myself.

"If only." I could hear Icy mumble in his sleep. I smiled and ruffled his ears, making him cringe a bit, as I chuckled inwardly.

The next day was a bit early, as I woke up to see the dawn ripple the sky with its colors. Skills was getting up, while Icy was still snoring. I laughed as he snorted and tried to grab what seemed like a giant plushy. As me and Skills shared a good laugh, he started to wake up, slowly coming to his senses. We quickly got to the edge of the forest and to yet another lake. This time, though, we got ambushed. This was real.

I looked to see what seemed to be a pack of Combuskin. I mentaly face-palmed for not knowing that they would come. I slowly draped my hands in Iron Claws and saw Skills crackling with electricity, as if ready to strike with a Thunder attack. Icy had ice swirling around both his fist and his face, as if ready to release an Ice Punch and a Blizzard if needed. The first combuskin leapt, feet stretched, and then I did a surprise ice beam, freezing the combuskin solid. The rest followed suit, only to get either a blizzard to the face by Icy, a surge of electricity by Skills, or a shadow ball by me. Skills is the kind of person you don't want to attack, and I am the person who is strangely speedy. Icy was kind of shy, but he would protect his friends.

After about an hour of the combuskins coming at us, we finally beat them. Sure, they fought back, and we had a few slashes in our cloths and burn marks. We did it though; I let out a small chuckle as we started getting ready to get going. I quickly glanced to Icy and Skills. Icy had no slash marks on his cloths, and had very few burn marks. I remember he was more of a healer than an attacker. Skills, on the other hand, was covered in scraches and had a few burns. He had taken out a good many of the combuskin with either iron claw or thunder. I had very little damage to my clothes. Only one burn mark and three scratches were on my body.

After about another three hours of walking and talking, we were in the middle of the forest when we spotted a three story house. All the lights were on, and it was getting close to sunset, so I went up to the house to peek, ignoring the warnings from Icy. I looked inside to see a few rooms. One room had a bunk bed, and a dresser with many clothes. I looked over to the next room to see a gym with treadmills, puching bags, and a boxing ring. By this time, Skills was also up with me, trying to see what else might be in there. I eventually found the living room. Inside, there were what seemed like blurry people. They each had a mug and sounded like they were talking. I slowly crept away to where Icy was. Skills did as well, and he seemed a bit worried.

I sighed and decided we needed to find a place for shelter.

"So, where to? The best I see is the house and the small hill." I heard Icy whisper.

"We need to get to the hill." I whispered back.

We started going to the hill. When we got to the top of it, the last thing I remember is me blacking out due to the combination of electricity and ice.


	2. House Shenanigans

I woke up to see Icy up and healing my wounds. Skills was out as well, but he had half of his hoodie torn off. I struggled to get up.

"Hold it, Ty." Icy said. I forgot to tell you my nickname was Ty.

"Those Pokémon did quite a number to you." Icy said again.

"What Pokémon?" I asked with a rasp.

"A pack of Riachu and Blastoise. They got you good with that first attack. Skills managed to chase them off, but he got hit at the last second with a hydro pump to the face." Icy said.

"Then, the people from the house came out to help, and it took a while but you guys got ok. I really need to thank that Flaron." Icy said.

Wait, house? I thought. I looked up to see a roof above my head. I then looked around to see a sofa and a T.V. not too far from it. I groaned as I got up off the bed and found, not too far away, a First aid kit.

"So how's Skills?" I asked. My voice was still raspy due to dehydration.

"He might take a day to wake up, but he is O.K." Icy said. He then looked up. I looked behind me to see a Flareon and an Absol pokemorph coming up the stairs. The Absol had a red shirt with blue jeans on. He was wearing socks, and no shoes. The Flareon was wearing a Yellow shirt with long sleeves and a pair of khaki pants. She had no shoes on either.

"Hi. I'm Ty." I said. I extended my hand in greeting. The Absol shook it and responded.

"Hello Ty. My name is Freddy." He said. "And this Flareon morph is named Casandra."

Casandra slowly came out and shook my hand. I instantly took her for the shy type, and saw how both she and Icy could get along.

"Anyone else here?" I asked.

"There is Morgan the Espeon, Zak the Zekrom, Gary the Jolteon, Will the Vaporon, Sylvia the Ninetails, and Taylor the Baleef." Freddy said.

"I'm guessing that they are all morphs?" I asked.

"Yea." Freddy said.

"Is it OK if we stay here for a while?" I asked. I could see Icy starting to panic in the distance.

"Fine with me." Freddy said. I could see Icy look at me like I was crazy. Casandra just looked at me with a blank stare.

"If you don't mind, I will be with Icy here." I said.

"Fine by me." Freddy said.

I walked up to Icy only to get a slap up the back of my head.

"What were you thinking?" Icy said.

"That this is the time to get lucky." I responded. Icy face palmed leaving me to laugh.

"I hate it when you decide to play big brother on us." Icy said.

"What? We are all outcasts, so we got to watch out for each other." I said.

Icy sighed. I could tell he did not want to move elsewhere, but he also didn't want to meet all the new people.

"Besides, I might be able to get you in a relationship with her!" I said vaguely. Icy's ears went against his head. He then let out a "meep" of terror. I just laughed in response.

As Icy continued to work on Skills, I looked outside the window of the third floor. The wind was blowing and I could hear the Kriktunes singing their song. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was slowly nudged awake by Icy, who had looked a bit sleepy himself.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour. You were starting to drool." He said.

"So, do we get any rooms, or are we stuck up here to sleep?" I asked.

"So far, I think I am going to be staying here for Skills, just in case he wakes up." Icy responded, "But you get to have a room all to yourself."

I sighed. I didn't really like being alone, and I was stuck in a room, and I was going to be asleep, with a whole house of pokemorphs.

"Ty, your room is ready." I heard Freddy say. It snapped me out of my daydream. Well, it wasn't exactly day anymore.

"Yea, I'll get there." I responded.

"It is the door with a Umbreon on it. I don't think you want to go to the one with a Ninetails or Raquasa on it." He said.

I shrugged and got down to my room. As I went down the hallway, I saw all the doors had a different pokemon engraved in it. The three on the right had a Jolteon, a Umbreon, and a Raquasa. The ones to the left had a Ninetails, an Absol, and a Rapidash. I walked into the room. It had a bunk bed, dresser, a door to the bathroom, and a T.V. and still had room. I closed the door, and went to my bed. It was softer than my pillows, but I couldn't quite sleep on them. I took off my shoes and went to sleep with my shirt and pants on. I didn't choose the bed. Instead, I chose the floor. For some reason, it felt a bit nicer than the beds.

The next morning I was awakened to hear a knocking on the door. I got up and slowly opened the door. On the other side was an Espeon pokemorph. I quickly got to my senses and shook my head.

"So your Morgan, I take it?" I asked.

"Yes. I was just wondering who was joining us." She said calmly, "Your friend, Skills, is awake. You might want to go up and explain to them why we are here. He...hasn't taken it well to be here."

I sighed. Classic Skills. He was always overprotective when in a new environment, but I could make him relax. I then heard someone scream, thus I decided to just go up there in what I got. When I got up there, I could see skills up and he was crackling with electricity. On the opposite side there was a Vaporeon morph, and a Jolteon morph.

"Dude! Stop this, we aren't here to get you!" The Jolteon yelled.

"Sure, just like the Blastoise." Skills retorted. I could see Icy in a corner. Casandra wasn't too far from him. They were slowly getting to the same corner. I chuckled. I then laughed, making the Vaporeon look at me like I was mad.

"Dude, what is the matter with you?" He asked.

" Tell you later." I responded, "Skills?"

"Yea Ty?" He responded.

"Why are you going after the Jolteon? He has the Volt Absorb ability after all." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Icy and Casandra in arms reach.

"You're right." Skills said, losing the look. But then he looked ready again. "But what about the Vaporeon?"

"The dude has Ice Beam, I doubt you will get him. But, be my guest." I said. The Vaporeon's eyes shrunk in horror. I then saw Icy and Casandra right next to each other, each one looking like they were about to cry.

"Alright I'll do it!" Skills said. But just as he said that, Icy started crying. Skills stopped right then and there.

"Alright. That was some good acting, dude." The Jolteon said with relief. The Vaporeon sighed. I just laughed uproariously. While Skills shot me an angry glare, I looked to see Casandra comforting Icy. Icy was crying in her lap, and was hugging her tightly. I just went downstairs to see a bunch of angry stares. Freddy looked at me with a twiching eye, and a wet Ninetails moph looked at me with malice.

"What? I had to stop Skills from zapping Will." I said nervously. Freddy sighed, while the Ninetails just looked at me and shook her head. I just then noticed that the Ninetails was only having two towels over here. One over her chest and one around her waist. I started blushing maddly and quickly zipped to my room. I sighed. Wonder what else was in store for me. Could only wait for tomorrow. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Secrets

**Sorry this is a bit longer than usual. I have been trying to make the chapters longer. For some reason, there are some many ideas I have for this story. Eventually, I will run out of ideas. In the mean time, I would like you to enjoy. OC in this chapter given to me by Flamer the Fanfiction lord. Go read his and the others stories. They're all Jems!**

I woke up to hear a "Boom."

 _Arceus damn it_ , I thought, _I just had to jinks it._

I groggily got down the stairs to find a Black Charizard morph with Black hair and a black jacket with a Fire symbol on it. He had a scorpion evo strapped onto his back. He had two horns on the back of his head. He had a bandage around his left shoulder. He had a burn mark on the front of his face. He was accompanied by a Baleef morph.

 _I know the Baleef, but who is the Charizard?_ I thought.

"-And that is why we try those things outside of the house!" The Charizard said.

"O.K. but why did we try it on the shed?" Taylor asked.

"Ah, the old shed had to go away at some time." The Charizard responded.

I coughed to let them know I was there. The Baleef instantly looked up, while the Charizard took a little while to look up.

"Hi. I heard an explosion, so I got up." I said, stating the obvious.

"Sorry." The Baleef chuckled in response.

"So who are you?" I asked the Charizard.

"My name is Brandon. Most people just call me Flamer though." The Flamer said.

"Nice to meet you Flamer." I said.

"So are you the new house guest?" He asked.

"Yea, but I also have two friends who are here as well." I replied.

The Charizard gave a silent shrug and walked away. I noticed that he went up the stairs to a room I never noticed. It was a door with a golden Charizard on it. I shrugged as I went down the stairs to get myself some coffee.

 _Wait, why am I getting coffee, it puts me to sleep._ I thought.

I went then to change course to the fridge, hoping there was some kind of fizzy drink, or maybe some oran berry juice at least. I looked in the fridge to see a can of Cheri Coca.* I quickly opened it and drank it. It was a relaxing sensation as it slid down my throat. I quickly let out a belch and went to the sofa.

 _Where is the remote?_ I wondered.

I continued searching for the remote. I was looking for it with my but in the air, tail wagging. I suddenly heard someone come down the stairs. I quickly went up and saw that it was just Morgan and Skills.

"So, you're looking for the remote?" she asked.

"Yea. Woke up to hear Flamer's 'experiment'" I said. Skills chuckled.

"Wonder what's up." He said. Morgan just had her eyes glow a blue and I saw a remote come out of the front of the couch. I whistled. She grabbed it and pushed the red button. The T.V. came to life. It was on, for some reason, a anime. Morgan quickly gasped and tried to change the channel. I just laughed as it registered what she was watching. Skills started laughing as well, but I am pretty sure he didn't know what she was watching, as I did. I sat on the couch with Skills across from me. She quickly sat down between us, a red blush around her face. She, succesfully, changed the channel to the news. Skills seemed a bit worried, but I just relaxed, ready to hear the people to start complaining. The news came to life with PPN, or Perfectly Pokemon News. A man with a suit on was reporting.

"And with our new story, we have some people who escaped a certain neihborhood. There were three pokemor*cough* who escaped." He said. Skills tried to silence him, but the moment he coughed, I walked over and punched him. I then dragged him aside.

"Dude, what was that for? We don't need them to find out that we ran away from home." He said.

"And if we don't, it will come out later, and it will hurt them more. We need their trust, not their anger!" I replied.

"How do you want one of your secrets revealed?" he said.

"It isn't a secret. You and Icy both know. The only way it will be a secret is if two of us die." I retorted.

"But-"

"But my Butt! You are not going to make the future hurtful. We need the right foot in the beginning. You don't have to tell your secrets if I don't tell mine." I said. Skills just gulped in response. He knew I was right. If you don't tell the truth right then and there, you will hurt someone in the end. I didn't want to hurt them. We walked over to the couch. To my surprise, as well as Skills', Icy, Flamer, and Freddy were around the T.V., all with couches. I sat next to Morgan and Skills sat next to Icy.

"There will be scattered showers today and a light chance of wild pokemon. Your program will resume, after these messages." The reporter said.

I sighed. I wanted to protect them, but in order to protect them; I might have to hurt them. I sighed again as I remembered some of my secrets. I don't tell them to anyone, due to the fact that if I do, I might lose their trust. It is also information I want to take to my grave. I had ashes from my past mistakes stuck to me. The blood was on my hands. I quickly thought away from that. I didn't need any depressing thoughts.

Icy then decided he wanted us to do something.

"Is it O.K. if I play a board game?" he asked. I immediately spoke up.

"All who want to play Sorry with Icy raise your hand!" I said. My hand, skills', Casandra's, who had just joined, and Morgan's hands all shot up. Flamer chuckled and brought out the Sorry game. He then let us play on the living room table.

"Sorry, Guys." I said after the fourth time I had beaten everyone. Morgan and skills sighed in defeat. Icy just smiled, while Casandra laughed. We were on our eighth round. Morgan had won the first two games, and Skills won the next one. Cassandra then beat us all with a clean slate. Afterwards, I started dominating.

"Dude, how do you keep beating us like this?" Skills asked.

"I adapt. I need a strategy to outdo yours." I said.

"I used to do it with Morgan and Sylvia when we played." Casandra said. I could already tell that Casandra was warming up to us, Icy the most. Icy was at the same. He could now be around most residents of the house, except Freddy. He claims last night that Freddy came up and scared him half out of his wits. He wouldn't tell us how though.

We were about to do our ninth match, when Zak came in.

"Hey guys, I just upgraded our rooms. We now have two computers, each with Yarr Virus Database, and Steam. I have already purchased Team Fortress Two, Terraria, Space Engineers, Minecraft, and Diablo Three. Your Passwords and Usernames are on the computer. You need to choose a name before we start, though." He said, obviously proud of himself. Icy, Skills, Casandra, and Flamer all ran him over and went up to the rooms. I and Morgan shared a good laugh as Zak tried to get himself up. I calmly walked to my room, already finding Skills there, on the black computer, leaving me with the silver computer. I logged in. I saw my name was Ralph on Steam. I thought about what I should change it to. I quickly went on the internet to search up something I would like. The thing I liked the most was TheHappyTyranid. I changed my Steam username to TheHappyTyranid, and changed the icon to a golden bear I found online. I grabbed my earphones and got on Team Fortress 2. I quickly got in contact with the others. Flamer named himself, Flamer, Icy named himself Void, Skills named himself AGuyWithNoSkills, Casandra named herself Fire4Hire, Sylvia named herself LelFoxy, Zak named himself ElectrikeCompany, Taylor named himself Baleeftomeetyou, Will named himself LivingWater, Gary named himself LetsGangUpOnHim!, and Morgan named herself No Name.

After about an hour of people dying to the carnage, spitting cuss words, groaning, and laughing, Me, Morgan, and Skills all had the highest points. I played as the Spy, while Skills played as Heavy and Morgan played as Medic. Skills then had noticed something.

"Hey, there is a place called ! Want to write some stories?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Hey, I love literature!" Icy said.

"Guys, I found that site! Plus, I have been making stories longer than you guys." Flamer said.

I sighed as I got off the computer to look outside. It was late evening. I decided it would be best if I got into bed. I touched the bed, only for it to sink under my weight. I got on it and purred as the softness consumed me.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I was on top of a large mass of bodies. I looked to see an umbreon morph laughing viciously. I wanted him to stop, only to get myself choked.

"How wonderful is it to know I was right?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You" He replied.

"You can't be me!" I said with terror.

"Oh, and you aren't in your right mind right now." He retorted.

"Stop talking in riddles! What does this mean?" I demanded.

"You will see. After all, I don't want to spoil the ending." He said

"Instead you will get a hint;

Black is all, white is none.

To those who have forgotten,

Black and white are one.

Never clear,

But Always there,

Avoid the invisible peer.

Honesty kills,

But lying slaughters.

You know the answer when you hear

This riddle thrice

Then you must roll the dice."

After a blinding black light, and the Ubreon Morph cackling, I found myself in the body of the Ubreon morph. I quickly screamed as I felt myself dissolve.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Dude! Wake up!" I heard someone say. I quickly got up. Skills was besides me with Icy and Morgan. I sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Thank Arceus you two are alive." I said.

"What?" Icy said, terrified. I sighed. I didn't want to keep the truth from them, but it would hurt them very badly if I did tell them. I bit my lip.

"I'll tell you all in the morning." I said with a sigh.

 **Sorry it got so dark. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

*Cheri Coca is the equivilent of Cherry Coke.


	4. Can you change?

**Sorry for the wait guys. BTW, Stormy was inspired my by close friend, Stormonu! I don't think he knows about pokemon though. Go check his creepy stories out, their well written!**

I quickly got up and shook my head. I hated those kinds of dreams. I have night-terrors, and neither of the guys knew it. I clasped my face as I sighed.

I quickly got into a pair of black jeans and white shirt. I also found a note with a pair of gloves on them.

"What is Icy's favorite food? Tell me when you get the chance."

I smiled as I realized what these gloves were. They were open finger gloves, meaning I could have my fingers out, and they had been made of Drudigen scales. That meant they were durable and could be used as shields.

 _Awesome. I'll have to thank Casandra later._ I thought.

I headed downstairs. I was quickly greeted by a hug from Icy. I flinched as he tackled me onto the wall.

"Icy...Can't...Breathe!" I choked.

"Oh, sorry!" He said, quickly letting go of me.

I sighed and decided I shouldn't lie to them. Morgan looked at me curiously. Flamer was lighting a cigar with fire from his breath. Skills was looking away from me, staring out the window. Freddy was standing there, his arms crossed.

"I have night terrors. For some reason, they are common when I meet someone. Sometimes I have them out of the blue." I said, embarrassed.

Morgan's eye twitched, as if she thought something wasn't right. Icy sighed, with more incoming from Freddy and Flamer. Skills was looking out the window. I quickly got and made myself some scrambled eggs, ignoring the orders from the group. I was just concentrated more on Skills.

"Does he know something I don't?" I asked myself

I quickly went and ate my breakfast. I waved some in front of Skills face, making him snap back to reality. He looked at the food with hungry eyes, and I waved the fork, making it eventually go to my mouth. He looked at me with a blank stare until he looked like had remembered something. He quickly went into his room and locked it.

 _What is he_ doing? I wondered while idly chewing my fork.

I put the plate and fork in the sink, which was starting to overflow, and I stuck out my tongue in disgust for that.

 _I need to do the dishes soon_. I thought to myself

I then went to the gym, finding a Deno morph training with Casandra. The Deno was in a pair of boxing gloves while Casandra was blocking his hits. Casandra then waved him away when I came a bit closer.

"So, what is his favorite food?" She asked excitedly.

"Honestly, it is a special meal I learned to cook when I was young. I call it SOS with rice." I responded. She seemed to whimper at the comment of "I Learned".

"Will you cook tomorrow tonight?" She asked, "To teach me?"

"Sure." I said as I got up. I went up to the punching bag with a pair of boxing gloves. I then started punching it. It went a bit away with every hit. I knew I was not using full strength, because it would most likely hit someone. I punched it a bit harder, making it go a bit farther, only to get hit in the face. I looked up to see the Deno holding a hand to me. I quickly took the hand and got up. As I got closer to him, I found that he had a black shave of a beard. He was a bit plump, but he looked to be losing the pounds.

"Hello. Names Ty. What's yours?" I asked

"Name's Storm. Nice to meet you Ty." He replied.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

"About scince this house was made. Fact, me and Flamer are good friends. Grew up with em'. Course, I was more like the older brother. Bout 30 years old. Ten years older than him." He said.

"How'd you meet then?" I asked.

"I was playin' in the park. From where I come from, Morphs are more accepted. I went through the army with him; went to a special mission in Johto to find some cave that was taken by the enemy. Unfortunately, Phalix betrayed us. He was a Kyrum morph, and Flamer has hated em' every since. I was able to get farther in, though. Turns out, we weren't needed. Moltres had taken care of em', leaving them to be burned. When Phalix found out, he fled for this region. I took Flamer back afterwards. We got kicked out of the army, but he has always wanted to find Phalix. He was last seen around here. Unfortunately, I loved it so much here that I wanted to settle. It was against what he wanted, but we eventually got here. We still think Phalix is around. There has also been a Darkry morph wandering around here. Think that explains why Morgan had a nightmare a few nights back." He said.

"O.K. Nice to know. Didn't need the whole story though." I said. _Hey that rhymed._

"Seems the little bugger is affecting people around the towns, too" He said.

 _So for this whole life, I could be having night terrors JUST BECAUSE THIS THING HAS BEEN STALKING ME?!_ I thought

I sighed and decided to go back to the front room. I looked to the calander to find quite a shock. The month was October.

 _Fucking hate October._ I thought

I sighed as I walked back to my room. I found Skills in the corner, writing down something on a notepad. I walked up to my silver computer. I decided to play some Minecraft so I could work on an idea. I had a great idea for a sewer. I logged on to the thing and then started building.

 **POV Change; Skills.**

I continued writing down my plans for Ty and Morgan to hook up. I had seen it in Ty's eyes that he loved her. Either that or it was my depression trying to make me hallucinate. I wrote down a letter as best I could.

"Morgan, meet me at the lake. Yes I know about it. -Ty."

I then started on another letter.

"Ty, I want to talk to you. Meet me at the lake. Skills told me that it was the second lake you visited. -Morgan"

I snickered as I set my plan in motion.

 **POV Change; Ty.**

I heard Skills snicker, as if something was funny. I ignored him as I decided I didn't want to play Minecraft. I was getting tired, after all. I hopped onto my bed, making the bunk shake a bit, and relaxed as the softness took me.

I woke up the next morning to find a note on my bed. I quickly read it and blushed.

 _She doesn't mean_ _that_ _, does she?_ I asked myself

I quickly got dressed and got my shoes on. I zoomed out of the house to the lake. There to find a picnic blanket and basket. I quickly opened the box, only to read a note.

"With love, from Skills"

I cursed as I crushed the note and angrily sighed. I then heard humming. Someone was humming When I'm sixty four. I started humming it as the humming became louder. Eventually, Morgan came into view and her cheeks were glowing red. My cheeks were glowing red as She came up and hugged me around the waist.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Depends." I responded.

"On what exactly, Mr.?" She asked with curiosity.

"On if you know something. But before I do that, let's have a picnic." I responded. I mentally sighed as I ate the food with Morgan.

 _When I come back, Skills, you are either getting a beating or a hug._ I thought.

I reached further in the basket only to find a present. I quickly looked inside. In the box were chocolates. My mouth watered for them, but I knew better. I quickly closed it and gave the box to Morgan. She gasped and hugged me. I felt myself blush brighter. I started rubbing the back of my hair.

 _Definitely a hug. And a hit._ I thought.

I then face palmed as I realized what shape the box was in. Umbreon.

 _Frickin' hate Umbreon right now._ I said to myself.

I sighed as I began digging deeper in the box. I found a perfect cube case, and a My Little Ponyta doll. I gave her the doll, and she kissed me on the cheek. I then felt a bit dizzy, and a bit woozy, like I was drunk. I looked inside the box, only to find a ring. I quickly hid it in one of my pockets. Then I asked her if she liked the stars. She actually was enthusiastic about talking about the stars. This went on for an hour until I remembered I have to cook dinner.

"Uh, Morgan? I need to cook dinner. It is going to be SOS with rice." I said.

"Can I watch?" She asked. I didn't think when I answered. We skipped home, and I was greeted by a grinning Skills. I quickly punched him in the stomach making him double over.

"That's for setting this thing up without me knowing." I said.

Then I hugged him.

"That's for making it worthwhile." I told him.

He grinned weakly as he tried to get up. I noticed Cassandra going off the couch and coming up to me enthusiastically.

"Alright, ready? We are going to have Morgan watching." I said cheeks still red.

"Fine by me, just so long as she doesn't go after Icy." She said.

We went in the kitchen and started cooking. I needed two timers. I quickly poured water and let it boil. Meanwhile, Morgan was heating the oven up to 420 degrees. When the water started boiling, I put one cup of rice and a tablespoon of butter in the pot with a bit of salt. I then set the heat to low and set one of the timers to seventeen minutes. Then I took the ground beef and preheated it. When I was doing that, Morgan opened the oven and put a tray of garlic bread in. I cooked and minced the meat until it was brown, then adding salt and water. The water was soaked up by the meat, making it tender. I then added brown gravy. I took the rice and the meat and put them on the counter to cool. By that time, the garlic bread was done. I got out three bowls and two large spoons for the food. Then I took some of the food to everyone in the room. Icy and Cassandra both said thanks. I was enjoying my food when Morgan suddenly came over. She hugged me, making me blush.

"Thanks for the food." She said.

"You did some work too, you know." I said.

"I did. So thanks to both of us?" She asked.

"Yea," I responded.

I went up to my room. I felt a warmth inside me that made me feel strange. I sighed as I went to sleep under the stars.

I woke up to a surprise kiss from Morgan. And it was smack dab on the lips. I fainted as she let go.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Where am I?" I asked.

Arceus then walked into view.

"Hello child." She said. Her voice sounded like honey to my ears. And I don't like honey to much, even though it looks beautiful.

"So what is happening?" I asked.

She sighed and began walking beyond me.

"Follow me if you want answers." She replied.

I slowly walked past her. There seemed to be multiple screens, each showing a point in my life. One was me as a baby, looking out the window. Another one was the date I had earlier. One was even the time Skills saved us from the bullies. I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me.

I looked over to see Arceus go next to a black screen. I looked to see the screen, when Arceus spoke.

"This is your future. Dark, but one you will travel well." She said.

The next thing I new, I felt like I was glowing. I steadily looked up to Arceus.

"Your evolving." She said.

I gasped as I was taken by the light.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up with Morgan trying to give me mouth to mouth, and Icy giving me CPR. I looked up and mumbled something even I couldn't understand. Morgan got off me and Icy stopped doing CPR. I wiped my mouth and got up. My knees buckled as I got up, making me fall. Skills caught me, though. I shrugged to get up as everyone but Skills, Will, Flamer, and Stormy were looking at me. Icy was confused with Casandra, Morgan had the sun in her eyes, Sylvia was astonished, Gary and Zak looked like they had seen a ghost, and there was a shadow outside the building. It looked like a Darkry to me. I got up, only to be tackled by Morgan, snapping everyone out of their staring trance. She hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. He chest was against mine, making red to fall on my cheeks. I looked to everyone.

"What, Never seen an Umbreon morph?" I asked, even though the pressure from Morgan was real. Icy was the first to respond.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Arceus gave me a visit in my dreams." I said.

Almost everyone in the room fainted as Icy and Skills looked at me wide eyed. Morgan then kissed me on the nose, shutting me up.

 **I used to hate umbreon when I played FireRed and Pearl. It just seemed like an overpowered eevee. Then I got one and learned to love it.**


	5. Things get chaotic

A while later after the whole incident, everyone bowed in my presence, for some reason. Morgan would always try to stick around me, which made me blush, but also made me feel well. After about a day of the treatment, I just frickin' lost it.

"Can you please not bow? Arceus just had a casual chat with me!" I screamed as Icy bowed. He seemed to flinch, as if struck with a slap to face. Then he hugged me, with more incoming from half the house. Morgan, Sylvia, Freddy, Skills, Icy, and Storm all hugged me. I then heard Flamer yell, "Group hug, then food fight!" I gasped as everyone turned on me with some kind of food on them. Most of them had pies, but Morgan had a chunk of scrambled eggs, Icy had a snow pie, and Skills had a cake. Laughed as they started beating me with food. Skill was able to get first hit, and it was to my face. I licked the icing.

"Cheri berry cake with double layer vanilla and chocolate, not bad man." I said.

I gasped as a pie hit me on the back of the head.

"That's for letting Skill zap me!" Will shouted.

The food fight went on, and I was able to retaliate a bit to each of the others. Morgan had it the worst, but she was laughing her but off. Skills and Flamer each got an equal amount of cake in their faces, and everyone else had at least on pie mark on them. Icy, on the other hand, hand only a bit of Cheri berry jam on him. He was still laughing after the ordeal. As we went to wash up and clean ourselves, I was halfway done when, for reasons I can't explain, Morgan walked into my room. She had been done showering, and had a shirt and pants on. Her pants were sagging though, and she had no underwear. I felt myself blush so brightly, the hot water actually seemed cold. I turned off the faucet, and got at least two towels on. I then walked into my room.

"Can you wait a minute, I gotta dress first." I said.

"Sure, I'll be right here." She said.

"Good...wait, what?!" I asked shocked.

"I'll turn away, but I am not leaving this room." She said.

I grumbled with a blush as I put on my clothes. What I didn't see, though, was Morgan taking selfies with her phone. If I had known better, I would have caught her with photo's on me naked. I finally got into some jeans and a clean shirt and walked over the bed.

"So, why are you here?" I finally asked.

"I had a night terror, so unlike me, a few nights back. It was one where I watched a Kyrum morph butcher everyone in the house. The next day, I had the same dream, but I saw a Umbreon morph save us. I don't remember his name, but he looked a lot like you!" She said like a schoolgirl. I chuckled.

"I think you got the wrong guy. But if it is me, then I better get ready with my new movepool. I don't know if I still have Ice beam." I said. I then walked out of the house, Morgan close behind. I then concentrated, trying to do an ice beam. I tried to let loose, only to get a trio of shadow balls.

 _Weird,_ I thought.

I tried doing a shadow ball to end up with a iron claw. I sighed. I tried doing iron claw, only to end up doing quick attack. It felt like extreme speed though. I tried doing a quick attack, only to get a surprise. I couldn't. I tried to do something similar to psychic. Nothing happened. I got quite a surprise afterwards.

 _You have some of the same moves as before, but when your fourth unlocks, I can't be too sure. A week, a least, until you find, the one who plays the dark nursing rhyme._ A voice said in my head. It sounded a bit like Arceus, yet a bit more, "Playful". I would ponder it later.

"I can't use a fourth move." I said, devastated.

"But why?" Morgan asked.

"Something in my head said I have to find the 'one who plays the dark nursing rhyme.' Probably means Darkri, or someone else." I said in reply. I sighed as I went back into the house. What I didn't see was Skills. He was nowhere to be found. Flamer was also gone, as well as Icy. I looked to my room. Nothing. I looked almost everywhere. I sighed. I went and watched the TV for the whole evening. I then saw what looked to be a portal. Skills came out, badly bruised. I quickly rushed over the side.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"1. Don't want to talk about it.

2\. Alternate dimension me.

3\. Sorry.

4\. I see past the wall." He said.

Icy and Flamer then came out as well. Icy then shook his head.

"Skills, where were you? Icy summoned Palkia to look for you!" Flamer asked.

"Skills went to an alternate dimension and fought himself." I said, instantly getting the idea.

"Not my fault the author makes some of this shitty." Skills said. I looked at him with worry.

"What author?" I asked.

"Uh, you." He said.

"Find that kinda hard to believe." I said back, slightly worried.

"Never mind, just have to let the story play out." He said with a chuckle. He then excused himself to his bed.

"Gonna find this author or something soon." I said.

I walked to where Skills was. I reached my hand out to the space and nothing happened. I did sense a disturbance in the area.

I slowly walked over to the couch. Mostly everyone there. Icy was tending to Skill's wounds. Flamer was smoking a cigar, and Zak was spitting curses from upstairs as he tried to find a way to make some virus that Sylvia caught on her computer go away. I soon found out that I was bored.

I hated being bored.

I thus decided I wanted to go to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I tried to look around. I then saw a kid on the street. She was a Riachu morph. I stared as she got beat up. She had her hands around her head defensively. I wanted them to stop, running up to them and preparing for a punch. It passed right through. I gasped as I walked up to them, and just shifted through them. I tried to touch the Riachu morph, only to pass through her head.

"Please stop it!" the Riachu morph said.

"Shut up!" one of them said.

"Why do you do this?" She said with anger.

"Because you're a freak!" the leader said. He kicked her.

"Because you're an abomination!" One of them said. He punched her.

"And because you Parents actually care for you!" the female said. I angrily, and without thinking, shot a small shadowball out. For some reason, I looked like I became real. The shadowball landed in the leader's pants, exploding. He turned around to see me.

"Freak! You're next!" He said. I giggled as he threw a clumsy punch at me. He stared in confusion as I was able to warp reality. I then used a iron claw, and skillfully cut one of their shirts off.

"Next one goes for you pants, and that means all of you." I said, smiling.

"Think I am going to take a threat from you?!" The leader roared. I took his punch, and let it pass right through me. He gasped as it fell through, knocking him off balance. I immediately knew why this was happening.

"How-" He said.

"Because I am not actually here." I said. He tried to grab me by the scruff of my neck, and succeeded. I just casually smiled in the face of danger.

"Do you really want to find out what I can do?" I asked.

"What can you do, turn me into a girl?" he asked. I smirked.

He then dropped me, clutching his chest.

 _Her, rather_ , I thought with some glee.

The other two watched as their leader became a girl. She gasped and ran away, stumbling all the while. The other two followed. I started laughing as I realized that I turned him into a girl just by willing it. I then walked up to the Riachu morph. She looked up to me.

"I can only stay for so long. If you want to thank me, look for the cabin in the woods." I said as I started fading away. She looked at me and grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with a good feeling in my heart. I didn't know if that dream was real or not, most likely not, but I still felt happy. I started whistling. I got up out of my bed, only to find a gun near my bed, and it was loaded.

I reached for the gun and studied it. I then went downstairs, pocketing the gun.

"Guys, do you have a fingerprint examiner?" I asked.

"Yes, check in the basement." Flamer said.

 _The basement?!_ I thought.

I quickly found the basement stairs. I went down, soon finding the DNA and Fingerprint scanner. I gingerly gave the gun to the Fingerprint examiner, letting it go through identities.

 _Wow, whoever has this thing must really be on high alert_. I thought.

The fingerprint machine slowly found a match. I gasped in horror as I realized who it was.

Phalix


	6. Frickin' Halloween

**Do note that this is a time skip all the way to Halloween. It has been twenty whole days since the last chapter. Nothing much besides a few fourth wall breaks and Ty having another nightmare have occurred.**

 **"Hello"**

 **"Gahhh! How did you get here?"**

 **"I just want to say to all the peeps out there, I fought AGuyWithNoSkills. He dragged me into a review."**

 **"Ah. Now get out."**

 **As I was saying, this happens around Halloween. Nothing major has occurred.**

Did I mention I fucking hate October?

I slowly and groggily got out of my bed. I went downstairs, only to find some scary decorations. I sighed as I went on the couch. Icy was right next to me, trying to find a channel he liked. He managed to find a anime channel. I sighed as Freddy went and put on a Freddy Fazbear costume. Flamer had on a pair of glasses, and looked like he had some robotics under one eye. Sylvia was a vampire, and Will was the phantom of the opera. Zak had on a cloak and a mask to look like death. I saw Skills dressed up like the spy, but the balaclava seemed to bulge in some places. Storm was dressed up as Dragonborn from D&D, which he is a great dungeonmaster at. Cassandra was dressed up as an Angel and Icy was dressed up as an Archangel. I didn't have a costume on. I was sitting on the couch when Morgan lifted me up and put me on her shoulders. I sighed.

"Don't you have that Halloween sprit, Ty?" She asked.

"I don't like October, or Halloween." I said.

"Why is that?" Storm said as he walked up to me. Morgan put me down on the floor and I just sighed.

"When I was eight, one of the windows of my house broke from a brick, and my dad took it out on me. When I was nine, someone toilet papered my house, and I had to eat it all. When I was ten, it rained and I was stuck outside due for punishment. When I was eleven, I got struck by lightning. And when I was twelve, Fucking twelve, I was lost in the city and got beaten, scolded, stabbed, shanked, slashed, cut, rapped and had my sanity tested, IN ONE NIGHT!" I shouted.

"Damn." Was all Storm could say.

"So I bet you can imagine how much I hate Halloween and October." I said.

Icy and Flamer, who overheard it, came to my side. Icy hugged me and Flamer patted me on the back.

"Hey, look on the bright side, we have a family, so you won't experience that all again." Flamer said.

"Except maybe the rape." I said, and then blushed as I realized what I said.

"It's not rape if you like it." Morgan said.

"Fine, I'll go, I just need to make my costume. What time is it?" I asked.

"About noon, man." I heard Will shout.

"Alright plenty of time, I hope." I said as I darted into the basement. Ever since I found out about it, I started coming down here more often. I had been working on a tyranid costume. I kinda got fascinated by how their biology works. I started working on the anesthetics. I just needed a way to get myself in the costume. I shouted for someone, and Morgan, somehow, was first. She helped me get into the costume. Sure we had a rip and maybe a tear, but it was quickly fixed with her psychic. I walked out to see many of the people in the room gasp. Icy and Casandra had hid behind the couch, while Skills, Storm, and Flamer were shaking their heads.

"When you make a costume, you go all out, don't you?" Skills asked with sarcasm.

"Yea," I said from inside the costume. However, I had made it where the costume portrayed my voice lower and gave me the ability to use another set of arms*. Skills flinched, and then tried to take the head off. He succeeded to find me.

"What? I used technology in this one!" I said.

Skills sighed with relief. Morgan was busy trying to find her costume. I looked to the others, and sighed.

"Until we actually go out, how about we see how the suit works?" Morgan said.

"Well, there is a swim cap on my head that allows me to control the fullness of the tail, the extra set of arms, and the mouth. There is a speaker in the head that is hooked up to a mic in the chest where I am. This allows me to have my voice lower. I have also made the claws out of metal I chip from my iron claw every week." I said, not missing a beat.

"So that's why you let me break you iron claw in a sparring match last week!" Cassandra said. She and Icy were out of hiding now that they knew I was inside.

POV switch: Morgan.

Ty wasn't the only one who had a Warhammer suit. I sighed as I went into the closet and pulled out a howling banshee costume. It had a real sword and the gun fired electricity. I giggled as I was about to go downstairs.

POV switch: Ty

I walked around, only to hear a screech. It sounded similar. I looked to the stairs to see a howling banshee. I looked at it with curiosity as it came to me. It then took off it's mask.

"Hi Ty!" Morgan said as she hugged my suit. I blushed, even though I didn't know it.

"Guys! Time to go out, it is four!" Flamer said. I nodded as I clumsily tried to get through the door. I managed to get out. All the others looked to each other.

"Ok, we will be going in three's. Myself, Flamer, and Skills in one, Ty, Morgan, and Storm, Icy, Casandra, and Will, while Gary and Zak will stay here just in case." Sylvia said. We all nodded in agreement.

Me, Morgan, and Storm all went to the next city. It was relatively close, and I cursed myself for not noticing it sooner. I went along the path to see a Riachu morph and a Samurott morph running away from something. We looked in that direction to see a group of kids, two girls and a boy, chasing them. I laughed as I realized that they were the same ones in the dream. As the leader ran towards them, I held a foot out, tripping them. She then looked up to me, and gasped. She tried to punch me put I parried with my claw. I could hear her knuckles pop as she punched me. She pulled back in pain. The other two noticed and looked at me with awe.

"Hey, where did you get that costume?" The boy said, completely ignoring the leader and the other morphs.

"I made it myself." I answered. Morgan then came forward. The female looked to her with awe. The leader was slowly recovering.

"If you will excuse me, those two were in costume. I need them for something." I said. They just nodded as Me, Morgan, and Storm ran to the other morphs. The leader slowly got up and spat out a tooth. She was angry. She couldn't get us in her state right now. I slowly trotted forward to see the Samurott morph and the Riachu morph nearby. They were shivering in fear as I came forward. I then took off the mask.

"Long time, no see." I said.

"Ty?" the Samurott morph asked. I blinked.

"You're the one who saved me!" the Riachu morph said with excitement. I nodded.

"Come with us if you want to live." I heard someone say. I sighed as I saw who it was. Flamer cocked his head to see two morphs. He then chuckled.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

"Yea, needed to get away from here anyways." The Samurott morph said. Something in my head clicked. I went wide eyed.

"Mega?" I asked.

"Surprised it took you so long to remember." He said.

I was in complete denial. He was taken away from me at a young age. He was the equivalent to a brother to me. I fought back the tears.

"Can we go home; I'm getting kinda scratchy in this." Sylvia said.

I chuckled as we took the two home. We eventually got home to see that Zak had fallen asleep during a game of war with Gary. I laughed as he snorted and started mumbling.

"The Ultimate Computer ... now no more viruses." He mumbled. We went inside and got out of our costumes. I then came to a horrid realization.

"Where is Taylor?" I asked.

 **Special thanks to TheMegaEvolvedPony! He sent Mega.**


	7. Phalix

**Warning, the following will be very sad. It is also loosely based off of real life. If you don't lke sad scenes, please don't read the final part.**

"Taylor was supposed to be out getting groceries. He doesn't normally take this long." Flamer said with equal horror.

We went and checked the room. Inside there was a note.

" Phalix has returned. I am going to try and meet him." It said.

"Deadgumit!" Storm shouted, "He's gone made a deal with the devil himself!"

We quickly got our shoes on and started looking. We split up, trying to cover more ground. Zak, Mega, and the Riachu morph, who's was named Susan, were all at the house. I had my own route to go through.

I dashed through the forest, checking any of the caves I could. I was about to lose hope when I saw what looked like a Darkry in the distance. My thoughts instantly went from "Save friend," to "get revenge," I madly dashed after the Darkry. I wanted it to know that it had someone who wanted to give it what for. I wanted it dead, to put it lightly. I kept chasing it, but it always was ahead of me. I kept chasing after it for what seemed like an hour, when It turned into a nearby cave. I darted after it. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, letting me trail it. I seemed to go in a downward spiral. I found it turn a corner. I chased after it, only to see what looked to be an underground oasis. I saw Taylor in the distance. The Darkry was nowhere to be found. I walked up to Taylor. He was breathing, but he had a large amount of bullet holes in him. It looked like someone had taken aim at his legs with a shotgun without second thought. I instantly picked him up and started running back to the house.

 _You'll be O.K. I know it,_ I thought.

I ran until I couldn't anymore, reaching a desolate area in the forest. It seemed perfect for someone to rest.

And to get ambushed.

I instantly heard a whizzing. I barely managed to dodge a bullet come whizzing past my face. I saw a Kyrum morph in the distance. He had a mad grin on his face. He held a golden eagle in his left hand. It had bits of ice around it.

He started walking towards us, each step icing the forest floor, leaving a trail of puddles after a few steps. I looked at him with disgust. He then raised his right hand, pulling out a assault rifle. My eyes shrunk in horror as he started laughing. I instantly willed the gun to twist upright. It twisted upwards, and drew out a purple flare. He laughed and threw the gun away. He then pulled out a shovel. It had razor sharp edges.

"Say hello to Ben, my trenching tool. By the way, I am Phalix." He said. I set Taylor down. I then heard yelling. I spotted Morgan in the distance. She had everyone else behind her, Skills and Icy using Extreme Speed to get here. I then spotted Phalix grinning. He then lowered his right hand in a welcoming gesture. I then spotted a group behind him. A Rydon, Ryhorn, Infernape, Zorark, Lugia, Entie, Glaceon, Absol, and a Leafeon morph all behind him. Most had army suits on, and the Lugia, Glaceon, Absol, and Leafeon were all females. The Zorark was the only one who stood out. He had a black hood and a flip out scythe on his back.

"Case you were wonderin' Name's Zak, but most people call me the Dark Angel." He said.

I gritted my teeth.

"Let's see if you can hold up against my friends here. Ty, you will be facing me." Phalix said. He dropped his weapons and tacked me. My friends, no, my family, came and helped me through this. Skills had managed to take on Zak AND the Entie morph. Icy was against the Absol, and was doing poorly. Flamer was caught in a fight with the Infernape morph; each was dishing out a decent amount of hits. Sylvia was taking the Rydon and Will was tag teaming the Lugia and Ryhorn with Gary. Morgan was having an intense fight with the Leafeon morph. Cassandra was dishing it out with the Glaceon morph. I was stuck with Phalix. I roughly punched him, only for him to dodge it with relative snakelike ease. He threw a fast punch, landing me in the jaw. I did a low sweep with my legs, toppling him over. I then gave him my kneecap as a sandwich, knocking him back. He got up, regaining his balance. He threw punch after punch, only for me to catch it or dodge it. I had threw him off his beat. I smirked as I was able to get a solid punch to the right jaw. He then started using kicks in with his attacks. I managed to catch most of them, but he was able to get me a bit. I kept beating him with my fists or kicks when I saw an opening.

He then threw me a curve-ball.

He kicked me straight in the nuts.

I doubled over in pain, wincing as I felt my chance at children become putty. He then took the chance to kick me so hard in the jaw I did two back flips. I winced as I hit the ground. He then took the chance to grab me by my jacket and punch me in the face repeatedly. I took the blows, wincing as he managed to knock out a few molars. I then took his tactic and used it against him. I gave him a quick kick in the manhood, making him double over. I stood back up, and spit out two molars.

"Ready for round two?" I shouted.

I punched him in the face. I then decided I should add attacks. I then slapped him with a shadow ball in my hand. An explosion set him skidding. I then popped my neck, groaning as I felt the dull pain of his punches still there. I went and backhanded him, and then picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm a snake, so kill me like one." He said with little remorse.

"Nah, I'll do something worse." I said.

I then took a Metal claw to his right hand. He groaned in pain as the fluid came out. I then saw him laugh an insane laugh.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

During the other fights...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Flamer spat out a canine as he knocked out the Infernape.

"Didn't think I'd see you guys after what happened at the mountain." He said, as the iInfernape slowly turned to dissipating shadow.

Icy had somehow gotten a lucky hit against the Absol, knocking her to the floor. He decided to pay the last kindness by freezing her. Her body dissolved into shadows as she died.

Casandra had managed to set the Glaceon alight, making her slowly melt into a puddle. The puddle slowly dissolved into the air as a black mist.

Gary had shocked Lugia and made her faint, while will had soaked the Ryhorn pretty badly. They finished the job with a pair of shadow balls, the bodies dissolving into shadows.

Sylvia managed to crush the Rydon with her Psycic, making him dissolve into shadows.

Skills had managed to get rid of the Enti, his body dissolving into shadows, while Zak fled, cursing under his breath.

Morgan had managed to utterly destroy the Leafeon, her bodies black leaves swept up into the wind, making her turn to an ash like shadow.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Back with Phalix and Ty...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Phalix laughed as I slowly realized his plan. I saw we were far away from the group, and a swarm of shadows came flooding towards him. I dropped him as he absorbed the shadow, becoming a large snarling rock daemon, for lack of a better description.

"To late Watcher, I am here." He said with multiple voices. Some part of me screamed as this monstrosity came to me.

I cloaked my hands in Metal claw once more. Phalix just laughed. In a snap, the metal had turned to sand, dissolving and creating a pile. Phalix slapped me with the side of his claws, sending me through a tree. I stared at the monstrosity, unsure what to do. I then saw a shadow ball come out of nowhere, hitting him in the back. He looked behind him, to find a Darkry morph right behind him, with quite a few shadow balls around him, and Hypnosis at the ready.

"Are you ready to see the worst nightmare ever seen to your kind, Phalix?" He asked. His voice was raspy, and it seemed like he was older than dirt.

Phalix just snarled, running to the Darkry. He seemed to dodge with ease, making the monstrosity of Phalix just become angrier. Something in my head clicked. I held my hand to see an orb of pure darkness. It seemed to be like fire. I threw the ball at Phalix, making a dark aura go around him, and then the darkness dissolving, leaving him asleep on the ground. He was no longer the rock daemon, like he used to be. I then saw the Darkry morph look at me with large blue eyes. He then nodded, taking off. I was left there in pure bafflement.

Morgan came to me, with the others close behind. Taylor was in Flamer's arms. I sighed as I steadily fell unconscious.

I woke up to see Morgan asleep besides me. I rubbed my head, tired. The door then opened, revealing Storm.

"You're awake, good." He said. There was sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Taylor," he started. He then started crying.

"He died," He said while sobbing. I felt myself feel twenty times worse.

"I got caught up in the battle for too long." I said, blaming myself. I felt tears come to my eyes. I silently cried, leaving me to my own sorrow.

 **The story isn't over, yet.**


	8. The Shadows Speak

**the s** ** _Tory_** **isn't d** ** _one. T_** **he End i** ** _s not n_** **ear yet.**

 **the on** ** _e wit_** **h secrets of the de** ** _viL w_** **ill attack, murd** ** _ering_** **one person.**

 **the watcher** ** _wilL_** **blame h** ** _ims_** **elf, and will then turn to the Person who plays the dark n** ** _ursery_** **rHy** ** _m_** **e,**

 **this** ** _will Allow_** **him to** ** _bec_** **ome** ** _enLightened_** **,**

 **b** ** _u_** **t wh** ** _e_** **n he he** ** _ars_** **the** ** _rI_** **ddle** ** _thri_** **ce,**

 **he** ** _wil_** **l be for** ** _ce_** **d to role th** ** _e dic_** **e.**

 **all of the Xerneas kind will cower,**

 **for;**

 **a o** ** _n_** **e** ** _will m_** **ake T** ** _hem per_** **ish,**

 ** _A t_** **wo w** ** _ill ki_** **ll his love** ** _d on_** **es,**

 **a** ** _thre_** **e will br** ** _ing bac_** **k the** ** _sNa_** **ke,**

 **a** ** _four_** **will** ** _r_** **elease** ** _his_** **secrets,**

 ** _a f_** **ive wil** ** _l restore his life,_**

 **and a** ** _si_** **x will Kill him.**

 **let** ** _us_** **hope h** ** _e haS_** **some** ** _f_** **orm of luck.**

 **fo** ** _r_** **his** ** _cl_** **osest f** ** _rien_** **ds will have to r** ** _ol_** **e as we** ** _ll_** **.**


	9. Depression

**Author's note: I have had a lemon wanted for a long time. Tell me if you want one in the story.**

I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't bear the weight of Taylor's death on my shoulders. The next day I refused to get out of my bed. I didn't want to go and do anything due to that. I would get up, after about two hours of sitting in bed, depressed, and go to the grave we built for him. I mourned like that for a week before Morgan slapped me a few days later, making me spill coffee all over myself, smoldering my fur.

"It's not your fault he died! It's that creep Phalix's fault. He's not dead yet, but he will pay!" She said with open fury.

 _Phalix...isn't...dead?_ I thought.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He dispersed into shadows. We still don't know where he is." She said.

I instantly thought to the Darkry morph. He had HELPED me. I instantly thought to action.

"I need to go." I said. I didn't notice the glowing of Morgan's eyes and gasp she let out as I speeded out of the house.

I ran until I saw a clearing. I could have sworn that I could have heard something in my sleep. Fallowing those hazy words, I went to a clearing in a forest.

 _Where is this guy when I need him?_ I thought.

I quickly went and looked around to find a old shackled house. The windows were broken and the door creaked as I opened them. Inside was an old couch, green and torn up. There was also a way upstairs. I noticed a Darkry morph sitting in the distance. He quickly glanced at me, and then ran. I followed him upstairs. I managed to get upstairs to see a little boy crying in the corner. He was a Darkry morph. I glanced as I drifted out of consciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mommy, where are you?" A little boy asked. His name was Kevin, and he was a Darkry morph.

"I'm right here. Did you have another nightmare?" Kevin's mother asked. Her name was Patrisha.

"Yes. It was so scary!" Kevin said.

"Well, I had one as well last night." Patrisha said.

"It was about dad." Kevin said.

Patrisha's eyes widened as she heard this.

"W-what was it about?" She asked, visibly scared.

"H-h-he," Kevin stuttered.

"He saved a group of people, at his own life. But those people betrayed him." Kevin said.

Patrisha seemed to have a heart attack. She passed out on the floor, hitting her head on the door, killing her.

"Mommy?" Kevin asked with fear.

Kevin gently nudged her.

"Mommy, wake up!" He said, tears in his eyes.

"Mommy!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with a start.

 _Deadgumit, I hate those kinds of things._ I thought while rubbing my head.

"You have seen my life's troubles then." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see the Darkry morph above me, his cold eyes digging holes in me.

"You might have understood what it was like, living in a family like that. But you had it worse." He said.

"How do you know?!" I asked, startled.

"Because I know where you truly came from." He said.

"I met someone who had an Eevee and their son. He was disappointed that you weren't strong at first, but if you see him now, you will be greeted with a backstabber." He said.

"Then who is my father?" I asked.

"The snake," He said simply.

"What snake?" I asked.

"The one you killed." He replied simply.

"Doomed to kill his father,

Forced to love his sister,

And forever becoming the watcher." He said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm not catching what you are saying." I said.

"Due time." He said.

"So I wasted a trip?" I asked.

"Mostly." He said.

I sighed as I went out of the house.

Why is he so weird? I asked.

I ran back to the house, the cold air seeping around me. I slowly knocked on the door, and Skills quickly answered.

"Dude, your life is going to be shitty." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't I already tell you I can see past the wall? Your life is going to suck and your going to feel like your going crazy." He said.

"Now get in, before the author gets mad." He said.

I walked into the house to see party decorations and santas.

"It's getting near Christmas, how could I forget?" I said.

"Yea, I suggest you go to Morgan's room. Cassandra and Icy are waiting for the stars." He said.

"Have you made your move on Susan yet?" I asked. His face quickly turned red.

"No! I don't like her!" he shouted, red in his face.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Susan," I sang.

"Don't you start," he said.

"What, we live to troll each other!" I said, giving him a hug.

I quickly walked to Morgan's room. I saw her in the corner, drawing. She was wearing just shirt and some pants. She seemed to be warm, even thought it was cold in the room. She glanced up to me, and then looked to be resisting an urge.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The heat." She said.

"OK...Wait, what?!" I shouted startled.

"Just stay still. I am going through my first year of heat." She said.

Before I could say anything, I was chained up.

POV Change: Sylvia

I glanced through all the pictures me and Flamer had science we were dating. I then suddenly heard someone shout.

"Wait what?!"

I chuckled as I heard Morgan steadily get ready to cure her heat. I sighed in competence.

Why was this Darkry saying last night that the Watcher needs luck? I shook my head and went to bed as Morgan's moans reached my ears. I chuckled lightly as I heard her yell.

"Yessss!"

 **Hmmm, what did y'all think? I thought it was crappy. Give me ideas please!**


	10. Death is but a Doorway

**Thanks to all who have read this from the start. Not much, I know. Flamer gave me a plot Idea! Thanks. Many death occurs, along with cussing, so watch out.**

It had been a week since the day I met Darkry. I still couldn't believe that Morgan did that to me, even though it was her heat season. After the incident, I confronted Skills and he had admitted that some of the females in the house were in their heat, so he sent me to Morgan for some, "relaxation." It was about halfway through November, so Skills, Icy, Cassandra, Susan, Mega, and Sylvia all went to the store. Icy said he had to get some gifts for Christmas. I was stuck in the house with Flamer, Zak, and Storm. I was sitting on the couch when I heard a bang. I quickly went to see where everyone else was. Everyone was behind some form of cover, Zak nowhere to be seen. I looked to Flamer to see he had a bullet wound in his right shoulder.

"Ty, come here." He said. There was obvious pain in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take this, and kill that motherfucker." He said. He handed me his Evo, and started clutching his shoulder.

I looked over the couch to see Zak firing bullets at us with a Deagle.

I quickly shot at his knee, making him stumble over and drop his weapon. I then went to him and kicked him in the head. Instantly, he started transforming into Zak, the Zoroark we met earlier.

"Nice day for some sunglasses, eh?" he said.

"Sunglasses?" I asked. I then spotted a grenade in his hand.

"Flash grenade!" I heard someone yell. I instantly looked away. Just as the blinding light cleared, I saw him gone, and there was a wad of weapons on the floor. I went back to the guys. Storm was alright, but Flamer had been shot again, this time in the chest, and was breathing heavily.

"Come on Flamer, you will be alright." I said.

"It's OK kid, I went out with death once, got shot in the shoulder." He said.

Storm had rushed over to where Flamer was. He put pressure on the wounds, making them stop bleeding, but flamer was still breathing heavily. I zoomed through the medical cabinet. I only found a few band aids and a pocket of painkillers. I quickly got the band aids and the painkillers and rushed downstairs. I then saw Flamer, limp in Storm's arms. Storm was crying. I went over to Flamer. His fire was fading, and there was nothing I could do.

"I'm so sorry." I said over tears and guilt. I sobbed as Flamer died in Storm's arms, a blank face on him. I then heard the door bell ring. I slowly walked to it, knowing who it was. The others were at the door, happy looks on their faces. Icy, however, instantly went to my side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Fucking Zak, that's what." I said. I was crying.

"Wait, what?" Skills asked.

"Zak, the Zoruark, posed as Zak, our Zecrom." I said. All the others seemed to get the idea immediately. Mega looked at me with a cold blank stare. I just collapsed into a sobbing wreck. Morgan helped me over to the couch where She sat there. Skills, Will, and Sylvia all went to Flamer's dead body. Susan went to where the flash grenade went off, finding the weapons and pocketing them.

"Oh come on! He died?!" Skills said, "I thought you had more justice than that author!"  
"Dude, what are we going to do? He practically owns the place. How are we going to survive without him?" Will said.  
"I don't know." Morgan said her voice solemn.

"Ty, did a flash grenade go off here?" she asked.

"Y-yea, how did you know?" I asked.

"My dad was in the military, and I constantly send letters to him. He never replied to me however." She said.

"Did he just so happen to go to the Johto region?" Storm asked.

"Yea. Why?" She said.

Storm went down to the basement with Susan. I was left up with the others, their eyes digging holes into me. I looked to them and sighed in defeat.

"We need medical supplies." I said coldly. Icy then seemed to panic. He then clasped his hands around his face.

"We forgot the medical supplies!" He shouted with terror.

"Ugh. This is getting us nowhere. Right now, we need to get Flamer's Brother here to discuss ownership of the house." Sylvia said. Morgan and Cassandra nodded. I then saw Icy start to turn red. He then went up to his room, being as quiet as a mouse. Cassandra noticed, and giggled.

"I was a bit 'assertive' with him last night." She said with a smile. Sylvia sighed. I could tell what was coming on.

"You had your, 'last wishes' with him last night, weren't you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She admitted, her ears drooping back as she blushed. I silently did a winning pose in my mind.

"Look, I don't care who had sex with who last night, we just need to find out where we can find Trine." Morgan said.

"Agreed." Will said.

At that moment, Susan came back in, hugging Storm. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Like Father, like daughter?" Morgan asked.

"Yep." Susan said.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen." A voice said from the door. We all looked to see a Septile morph. He had a white lab coat on, and had a pair of glasses.

"Trine?" Storm asked.

"Yea." He answered, "I need to get Ty, for a moment."

"What for?" I asked.

"Follow me, cause I know what Flamer would have wanted." He said.

I followed him up the stairs. We went past the Charizard door, Trine touching a side of the wall, revealing a slide lock door. The sliding door revealed a long piece of paper and a chest with two locks. Trine took the paper and held it like he was going to read it, and sure enough, he did.

"Under the Will of Brandon Bruticus Flamer, this house will go to that of Ty, who's real name is unknown, when he dies. He is also to be trusted with his gun, chest, and five hundred thousand dollars. The keys to the chest are hidden, but are where he can find them." He read.

I looked at the gun in my hands.

 _This is mine?_ I thought.

I then looked up to see Trine picking up the gun. He then pushed a spot on the gun. It then slowly transformed into an AS50. I stood there stunned as a key ejected itself to me. I caught it with relative ease, making Trine nod at me. I looked at the chest. I then put the first key in the first lock. I shook my head as I heard whispers inside my head try to deter me. I put it in anyways. I gasped as the Chest then hopped up and grew giant flesh like arms with claws, one foot long teeth, and a tongue the size of a baseball bat. I screamed as it dove at me. Just as it happened, I was in front of the box, the key unlocking the box. I then spotted a note on the top.

"Some things are better off not known until they are ready." It said. I sighed.

"Well, I am not needed, so I am going off to the airport." Trine said.

"Wait, where is the second key?" I asked.

"The snake stole it." He said. I looked to him like he was crazy. He then looked at me and smiled. We walked down the stairs, my AS50 strapped to my back. Slowly, he walked out of the house, walking to the airport. I looked to Susan, who had her mouth watering. I quickly assumed she was fascinated by guns.

 _Idea_. I thought.

I quickly went over to the gun stash, and found an assault rifle. I gave the assault rifle to Skills, him looking to me, and then the gun. He didn't notice Susan pouncing on him, practically ending almost an inch away from his face. I then laughed as she locked lips with him, his face growing bright red, despite the black fur covering his face. When Susan let go, he just sat there, stunned. I laughed as Susan started looking flustered. I looked to Morgan, giving a wink, which she replied with a smile. I then chuckled. It was going to be a long year.

 **Morr! I need more Ideas! Also, If you want your OC to die, tell me! He he!**


	11. The Snake

Profiling

Warning: Security breached.

Override made: test run imminent

Accepted.

...

Response

None available

Personnel?

Negative.

President

Negative

Intruder

Percent: 64% implausible 15% plausible, 29% unsure

Running diagnostics

Negative

Override

Override not accepted

Virus scanner

Checking...

Virus not found

Malware scanner

Checking...

Malware found

Deleting

Error 146: authorized personal: President Oir set malware.

Unable to clean.

Contacting President Oir...

Unsuccessful

Self-destruct?

Negative

Attempt program 134...

Successful

Looking for target...

Target found.

Name: Phalix

Species: Kyrum pokemorph.

Age: 34

Location: Unknown.

Status: Alive

Location unavailable, try again.

Searching...

Target found

Name: Flamer

Species: Charizard pokemorph

Age: 20

Location: Local residence

Status: Dead

Error, need alive test subject.

Searching...

Target found

Name: Ty

Species: Unkown Pokemorph

Age: Unkown

Location: Local residence

Status: Alive

Targeting successful.

Launching drones...

Unsuccessful

Inform Test subject 42...

Warning: Test subject escaped with minor injuries.

Inform test subject 56...

Accepted.

Error, Malware interference.

Override.

Unable.

Test Launch drones again?

Accepted.

Launching drones...

Launch successful.

Going after subject: Ty

New information has been uploaded.

Nickname: Ty

Real name: Unkown

Species: Darkry Umbreon pokemorph.

Age: 14 or 1392 years old

Status: Alive, and Dead

Location: Limbo and Local residence.

Profiling accepted.

Keep going after target?

Confirmed.

Status report

President Oir is back, and he removed the malware. Information on Phalix has become more scarce, Flamer's residence now belongs to Ty, Ty plans on going to the facility, and the author has become increasingly bored and piled up behind work.

Accepted

Error: 4th wall break allowed?

Confirmed.

Accepted.

A figure walked out of the shadows, his features dimmed to the world.

"Soon, My son, you will be mine. And Phalix will forever rue the day that he took you away from me, and I will personally thank Darkry for his support." The figure stated. He then took a massive blast to the inside of the house and flew inside the blue portal.

 **O_o**

 **I think I am now screwed. If he comes into the story, he might ruin it. Fudge...**


	12. Dream or Prophocy?

**I'm sick, but not tired! Time for another Chapter. WOOOO!**

 **Warning, this chapter contains Gore and HEADSHOTS. Turn away if you are under 13.**

I saw a figure, one that resembled a dragon, charging for me, only to get stopped by what looked like...

 _Phalix?_ I thought

I woke up, my breath stuck in my chest. I looked around me, seeing only one thing out of the ordinary. A note. I looked at it.

"Keep watch, watcher," It said. I walked out of the door, only to find another note on the doors of the rooms. I reached to each one.

"The snake will rise," one said.

"Your enemy will be your friend," another said. I shook my head in bewilderment.

"Look for the Blade of Eternity." Another said. I knew what that was, I just couldn't grasp it.

"Avoid the past." Another said.

 _I can do that easily_ I thought.

"Find the cursed," yet another said. I shook my head at the riddles.

The last one, written on the door when Flamer once was, was one written in blood.

"dan msot yltanmpit, vnenr cahge ohw ouy rea," it said. I blinked in confusion as the text seemed to drip fresh blood. I looked up to see Flamer, just bones and blue fire, staring down at me.

"Master wants you, my friend, so pay no attention to these, in fact, do the opposite," he said, his voice carrying a demonic tone.

"Apy on ttentaion ot em' rof I cnat' tlle hte rtuth," he said. He then jumped down on me, pinning me down. I gasped as a long fermented tongue came out of his mouth. He then presumed to strangle me with it. I fought back though, loosening the tongue and allowing me to escape. He snarled as I summoned the scorpeo evo he gave me in death. His eyes then widened as I transformed it into my AS50.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I shouted, shooting the gun with a point blank shell to his face.

His face crumbled, leaving a mass of bone shrapnel. I started to walk away when I heard a rattling. I looked to the bone pile, only to see a dark shadow step out of it. Conveniently, a radio started playing my favorite song, Can't Hold Us. I started bobbing my head to the music as I dropped my gun and brought out a short sword, one that I was able to make in the lab out of titanium. I then used my powers to make the world move to the beat, just like one of the games I had on steam, The Crypt of the Necrodancer. I moved over to the shadow, slicing it in half as it let out a ear piercing scream. I looked to see the doors in the house open, each one with a skeleton version of one of my friends. The walls then fell down, revealing a purple wasteland. For some reason, even though the radio was destroyed, the music kept playing. I looked to my side seeing a Disk Jockey moving the speakers to the beat. Strangely, it was Morgan with a pair of purple shades and a black and blue skin tight suit. She was sitting down, moving the dials and the disks, matching the song perfectly. I looked to the skeletons, all of which were confused, until the Morgan skeleton dissolved into molten magma. I then heard Morgan yell.

"Go get em' baby!" She yelled. However, her voice was a little abnormal. I decided to ponder that later.

I looked to the skeletons, Taylor and both Zaks being there as well. I grinned as I did a double back flip, landing behind the Sylvia skeleton, and stabbed her in the chest, making her body crumble to ashes. The rest rushed me, but I easily dodged, doing a front flip to go over their heads, knocking out the Skills skeleton's head off and destroying it into a fine powder. I looked behind me just in time to see an Icy skeleton head in front of me, its eyes glowing an unholy blue. I quickly slashed it, making the skeleton inoperable. I then sidestepped, letting the Will and Gary skeletons go by me, all the while, I had my sword out, cutting both in half. I looked to see a Cassandra, Zak, Zak, Taylor, Storm, Mega, and Susan still up. I did a low sweep, tripping both Zaks and Storm, as I predicted they would both be tough. I barely managed to dodge a Volt tackle coming from Susan, and got hit by a punch from Mega. I held my side as I felt the pain hurt more and more with each second. I then decided to use my imagination. Of course, I wasn't too happy right now, so I came up to the quickest thing that came to my mind; make them suffer. I don't know why I thought of it, it just came. I gasped as I saw Susan slowly become engulfed in electricity, her body steadily getting turned into electricity. I was unconsciously making Storm watch, red flames coming from his eyes as he watched the skeleton version of his daughter die. He then used a Dragon claw and then tore himself open, killing himself. Zak the Zekrom watched helplessly as his skeletal body turned to that of a computer, contracting many viruses, making him do all kind of crazy things. The last thing I heard from him was "Ctrl Alt Delete"

I looked to see Zak the Zoruark look to see what looked like a charmeleon Pokemorph kick him in the face repeatedly, making him beg for mercy. I looked to see Cassandra start wildly crying as she looked to see Icy dying over and over again. That put a knife in my own heart. I then saw Mega look to me in aghast horror as he started screaming uncontrollably. He fell on his back, and screamed in terror as some kind of shadow chased after him, one that looked like that of a dragon with six legs. I then turned to Taylor, him sobbing as what looked like a skeletal version of me was dying in his arms, from the same injuries he suffered when I found him in the grove. I looked to all of the skeletons, each scene putting a knife in my heart. I then hesitantly looked to Morgan over in the DJ table. I saw her screaming in fear as what looked like her parents started doing questionable things. I then saw the father pull down his pants. I then screamed, making him stop.

"And what are you going to do about it freak. After all, you are dead." He said. I looked down to myself to find myself perfectly fine. If looks could kill, he would have liquefied on the spot.

I then started running, draping my hands in Metal claw, ready to strike. I then saw him smirk as he pulled out a shotgun, shooting me in the chest. I looked to him as he laughed, the mother smirking cruelly. I then thought about the AS50. I grinned as it came to me, just as the force would do with light sabers. I then took aim as he was looking away, and fired at his head. The head then exploded in a bloody explosion, the wife looking in horror as she saw the limp form of her husband fall to the ground. She then walked over to me. Her warts on her face became increasingly noticeable as she took out a chainsaw, and started revving it up. I took another shot, my aim true, and scored yet another head shot. Her head exploded, with even more force than the last one, her brain lying in the bloody heap that used to be her head. I then struggled to stand up, the shotgun pellets having gotten me in a bloody mess. I limply walked over to Morgan, her cleavage clear, and hugged her. Her crying stopped as I sang a unspoken lullaby consisting of purring, nuzzling, and letting her sit on my lap. I gasped as she started becoming smaller, eventually making her DJ suit turn into baby cloths. She then hugged me as I heard her say one word.

"Daddy."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the real real world. I rubbed the back of my head when I noticed something. Morgan was sleeping on me, and she was hugging me tightly. I gasped and blushed as she nuzzled against me. I then petted her head, making her smile. I then heard a snoring only one person could match. Skills. I used Psychic, yes I learned it, and saw Susan sleeping under him, definitely being awake. I then chuckled as I heard her gasp as something did a jiggling sound. I could only guess what was happening, so I sighed and went back to sleep.

 **Who is the Dragon? Could he be the snake? Why Did Morgan say Daddy of all things?! And what has Skills been up to? (PS: He didn't know she was there. Giggle)**


	13. Wait, we have a pool?

**Alright! How I did this is beyond me!**

I woke up to see the sun shining through the curtains, and a blushing Susan on the side of my bed. She then turned to me, the blush still apparent. I shook my head as I knew what she was going to ask.

"Don't ask me, cause I don't know the answer," I stated. She then nodded, looking away and staring out the window. I then realized I was still pinned down by Morgan, who was on her back, in my lap. I sighed as I thought back to last night's dream.

"The hells you've seen, family sized," I muttered. She seemed to stir in her sleep, and then seemed to hug something. I let out a sigh of relief when she let go of me, allowing me to go ahead and move away from her. I silently stood up, looking to the top bunk, seeing Skills in the bed, his face turned away and muttering curses under his breath. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea?" he asked tiredly.

"What happened last night?" I asked, knowing only half the story.

"I kinda nuzzled her in the wrong way, I guess," he said, embarrassed and turning a Slugma red. I sighed as I walked down to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Freddy. He frowned, and looked me in the eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare last night about skeletons?" he asked. I flinched. I then relaxed as I told him what I had to.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answered. He looked away and sighed.

"I guess this will only get worse," he stated. I looked to him in curiosity.

 _How could almost everyone here know something I don't?!_ I thought angrily.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," He said. I followed him, only for him to bring out what was a Charizard skull in a bag. I jumped back as I saw it. However, when I blinked, it turned into a grilled cheese. Freddy looked to me in confusion. I just shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Something the matter, dude?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." I answered.

He took the grilled cheese and put it in the microwave, while started searching for some French toast sticks. I found mine as I saw Freddy take out the grilled cheese, fully cooked, and started eating it. I then took mine to the microwave, as it was leftovers. While I waited, I looked to the front room, and saw Cassandra and Icy watching the news. I looked curiously as the reporter started talking.

"And while the search is still on for the teenagers, some of the parents are actually happy they are gone," He said. The screen then turned to my parents, each one looking like they took one to many beers.

"I never saw the use of that kid anyways. He was a freak, an abomination, and had no place in my family!" He shouted. My mom pulled him away and spoke in a soft tone.

"Dear, he ran away because of us. We are such bad parents," she said solomly, looking away from the camera. She then seemed to pipe up.

"But he might have found happiness, which is better than this hell hole," she stated. My dad then looked questionable at her, but then just looked away. I then saw the screen change. It showed Icy's parents.

"I'm glad that pipsqueak is gone! He was a no-good, lowly coward!" he shouted.

His mother then looked to the camera.

"But this also means that we can't vent our frustration, but I am slightly glad he went away. The darn kid can't stand up for himself." She said. I then saw a copy of Skill's parents, which were in a dojo.

"An abomination, nonetheless, he was a good kid, and was a great student. He managed to master some techniques that I didn't do until I was a child. Unfortunately, our mistreatment of him makes us have no more rightful heirs to the ways." He said. His mother then spoke up.

"If he could come back with his friends, I would love to keep them home, as they would be the joy of our lives," she said happily. I sighed.

 _Skills has it better off that all of us,_ I thought. I then looked puzzled as we saw another pair of parents show up. They looked a bit like Morgan's.

"And what are your thoughts of the hunt for your daughter?" The reporter asked.

"It has been hard for me and my wife, as we no longer get to see the joy of our life without our daughter," He said. I could tell he was faking it, though. I wanted so badly to go there in real time and slap him. I sighed as I resisted the urge. I looked to my left to see Morgan shaking her head.

"When did you get up?" I asked, suspicious.

"After Susan decided to give Skills a piece of her mind. Yesh, I don't want to be on her bad side." I raised an eyebrow at this. I then saw Skills, his clothes torn, walking down the stairs with Susan refusing to look at him. I giggled as he stumbled down the stairs, each step making a loud sound. I then noticed a stench in the air. As I covered my nose, I saw a few other people notice as well. I looked to Skills, who had a hand over his nose to repel the sent. I then came to a horrid realization.

 _We haven't bathed since Phalix came over and tried to kill us!_ I screamed mentally.

I hurried upstairs, Skills, Icy, Cassandra, Morgan, and Susan. We then each hastily went to each of the bathrooms. Unfortunately for me, all of them were taken faster than I could blink. I sighed as I went downstairs again. I looked to Freddy, who was relaxed, and surprisingly clean. I then leaned against the wall near the gym, but I then felt myself fall. I reclaimed my balance as I saw a pressure plate reveal a door. I looked past it, only to get quite a shock. There was a pool, large enough for the entire house to fit in, and there was a spa not to far away. I looked in bafflement as I saw a line of bathrooms to my right. I then looked to the false windows, which projected light similar to that of the sun going through the window. I snapped out of my trance as I saw the door start to close. I hurried in, and rushed to the bathrooms. What I saw there disturbed me. I saw a regular human body and it had been hung by its own intestines. I threw up in the nearest trashcan. However, when I looked back, I saw nothing.

"I must be going mad," I said to myself. I then washed up, the soap smelling like berry winds, and the shampoo smelled like that of sea foam. I washed up, it taking about thirty minutes due to me being extremely dirty.

I walked back and got on the clothes I had earlier. I then pressed the button where the hidden door was. I walked out and found my swimming trunks, decorated in cameo skulls. I then started looking for the others. I found Icy and Skills chilling in the front room, so they weren't hard to find.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"What is it?" Icy asked.

"I found a working pool inside the house!" I declared. Icy's eyes went wide, and Skills looked to me with a grin on his face.

"I'll go find Morgan, you go tell the others," I stated. Icy and Skills nodded, both of them going upstairs. I then started looking for Morgan, and surprisingly, she was trying to cook an omelet with bacon. I looked to her as she started barely burning the omelet. I then took one of the spare spatulas and took it off.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"You were going to burn it." I said. She then looked from me to the omelet. She then smiled and took it. I saw her start wolfing it down, pieces of eggs going everywhere. I laughed as bacon started going everywhere, Morgan making a complete mess of the area. I then looked from my egg and bacon covered chest to her egg and bacon covered mouth. I yelped as she tackled me, kissing me on the lips, giving me a taste of the bacon omelet. I gasped as she let go, the feeling somewhat, exhilarating. I then remembered why I was here.

"Morgan, did you know that there is a pool by the gym?" I asked. She then looked to me with wide eyes.

"So you found the pressure plate!" she said. I looked to her, puzzled.

"I'll go get my swimsuit," She stated, getting off of me. I grunted as I saw Skills come down with Susan, who was now riding on his back, Sylvia, Storm, and Freddy, the girls wearing swimsuits, and Storm and Freddy wearing Swimming trunks. I also saw Icy come down with Cassandra, who was in a very large swimsuit, along with Will, Gary, and Mega. I then saw Morgan run down the stairs in a very... Explicit bikini. My breath practically got in my throat as all the men looked to Morgan, each one blushing. Storm, on the other hand, was just shaking his head. I sighed as I pressed the pressure plate, the door opening. Everyone dashed inside, myself coming last due to the fact I had to hold the pressure plate. When I got inside, I saw Morgan, Storm, Susan, Icy, Skills, and Will all playing in the large pool. I then looked to the spa and saw Sylvia, Gary, Freddy, Cassandra, and Mega. I sighed as I jumped into the larger pool, cold water going everywhere. I played with the others, and blushing lightly when Morgan turned my way. I was enjoying doing some freestyle in the pool when I got dunked by someone. I got up, only to see a skeletal version of Taylor. I started dashing away, along with the others. Taylor, on the other hand, looked a bit sad. He got out of the pool, and tried to speak.

"Can ... I ... play ... with ... y'all?" he asked, his voice raspy due to his plantlike tongue showing. Everyone was paralyzed with fear, except me. I walked over to him. I then set a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got a ... second chance at life, mostly ... because Giratina ... hates Phalix and sent me back to protect others from ... dying at his hands," He said. I could slowly tell he was getting more used to the body, most words not slobbered out.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Dunno." He answered.

I sighed as everyone started getting less and less scared of Taylor. However, when Skills went to pat him on the back, Taylor moved away.

"Don't touch me. I am essentially cursed, so anyone who is not a Dark, Ghost, Fairy, or Psychic type can't touch me," He said to answer my would-be question.

"Huh? This soon Giratina?! Alright," he said to thin air.

"I'll see you all later," he said. He then dissolved into sparkling dust. I shook my head.

 _Why did Giratina do that?_ I thought

 **Crap!**

 **"Why have you messed up the laws of life, Giratina?" Arceus asked.**

 **Don't ask me, I only write the stories. You have to take that up with him...**

 **Awesome! Over 17000 Words have been posted on this story! Don't set your expectations higher than what I do, because you will get stressed. I just have a barrage of ideas. I do need some OC's though. PM me and I will give y'all a shout-out! Thanks, Bye!**


	14. Role 2D6: Part 1

**Hello! welcome to chapter 12! Enjoy, Review, favorite, and mention this, if you want!**

I woke up to hear a loud buzzing sound. I quickly got up and dressed, knowing that I needed some way to calm everyone down. I shook my head as I headed down the stairs, the buzzing louder. I opened the door, only to see what looked like a drone with a syringe gun.

 _Wait...Syringes..._ I thought. My instincts instantly made me do a double back flip as the thing fired darts at me. It fired another dart, only for the dart itself to randomly become electrified. However, it still hit me in the shoulder. I winced as it slowly went into my bloodstream. I quickly, but carefully, yanked out the syringe, making it pop out. The drone then seemed to glitch.

"Error, Chemical compound has been changed." It said, the voice monotone. I just walked up to it and Shadow balled it, making it explode. I started to walk again, only for the world to start spinning, making me fall unconscious.

POV Change: Morgan

I woke up to hear an explosion.

 _Only Flamer would do that, and he is gone...So it might be an attack._ I thought.

I got dressed and quickly went down the stairs, only to find Ty on the floor. There was a hole in his jacket, about the size of a needle. I also found a syringe near him, and Drone parts.

"Dangit Ty," I said. I quickly rushed him to the indoor hospital and woke Icy and Cassandra awake, The two immediately coming up with me. Icy went ahead and took a blood sample of Ty's blood, and started examining it.

"I still can't believe that a drone attacked him. But whatever he's got in his bloodstream, it dangerous for sure," Icy said over the Cross check machine that we had.

"I swear, it is like we have a thing in the house for everything. We have a criminal database in our basement and a Virus detector and a Fluid examiner in the sick bay. I'm still surprised we have a pool AND a Gym." I said

"Yea, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it as well," Icy said.

"Will he be OK?" Cassandra asked.

"Unfortunately, according to this thing, some sort of electrical interference caused the special chemical the drone was using to become more dense and added a few...Side effects," He said.

"Such as?" I started

"It says here that there are 13 side effects. He could start wheezing, having bloody noses, start having suicidal thoughts, depression, increase in appetite, seizures, vomiting, Childlike behavior, acting 'Drunk', chronic pains, bloody urine, supernatural happenings, and," Icy said, but his eyes quickly shrank in horror, "Sex change being the most likely,"

Cassandra just started laughing her head off, probably waking half the house. I sighed as I gibe-slapped her.

"Is it temporary or permanent?" I asked, worried.

"Thankfully, it is temporary. It just doesn't say if it lasts anywhere from an hour to a year, though. I'll guess that he will be a female for about 24 hours at best. At worst...Ty will have at least one heat season," He said. I just sat in a chair and slumped in it. Cassandra then cast a 'are you serious' face to Icy. Icy just nodded in reply. I sighed as I realized it was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in another castle,

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I thought I told you to NOT harm my son in any way form or fashion!" The darkened figure spoke. He had a blood red aura of rage.

"Now now, I only disabled him for 24 hours. Don't worry, you will have your son within the next few weeks," A Charmeleon morph in a tux said.

"But now he is basically my daughter. I can't pay you for that," The figure said, the aura around him fading.

"Well, thankfully, it will only last about a day." The Charmeleon said.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this one Blaze," The figure said.

"Your trust is in the right man," Blaze said, a confident smirk on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the house, another day later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV change: Ty

I woke up, my eyes shooting open. I struggled to get up, my bed seeming rough, like that of the sick bay. I put my feet down to walk, only for me to lose my balance, making me trip. I nearly screamed as I felt Morgan catch me.

"Thanks," I squeezed out. I wrinkled my face as I heard my voice. I couldn't place why it sounded so high pitch. Morgan just shook her head and helped me walk to the bathroom. When I looked to see my reflection, I instantly screamed. I was a female, the jeans I wore a bit tight around my waist, but loose around the ankles, My shirt a little tight, and my face had changed quite a bit. My arms were no longer somewhat long and skinny, but rather, a bit longer and more muscled. I was ashamed when my eyes instantly went for my chest, the shirt only bulging a bit.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got a syringe to your arm as you fought a drone," Morgan said.

I pondered her words for a moment, but unfortunately I didn't remember it.

"I don't remember even getting up," I said.

"Must be a small case of amnesia," I heard Icy say behind my back. I cowered behind Morgan as almost everyone in the house came upstairs. Skills, Storm, and Susan were the first three. Skills and Susan just busted out laughing as I hid behind my friend, my blush imminent. Morgan didn't look to happy. Freddy, Cassandra, and Sylvia came next, making me cower. When Will and Gary came, I had become so shy that my face was red as a flame. Morgan looked like she was pissed while all the other boys were laughing, along with Sylvia and Susan.

"Ah...Ah man! You've gotten a dude's worst... worst nightmare!" Freddy said, him gasping for air as he laughed.

"Oh man! And I thought Icy finding out Lugia was a female was funny!" Skills laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright with ya', just don't be a pussy!" Gary said, the pun intended.

"S-shut up!" I shouted, my voice making their laughter turn louder.

"Who knows, you might even get laid!" Will said, strangely eyeing Skills. Skills then stopped laughing. His face then contorted in rage. Morgan seemed to snap at that moment as well.

"Look, I don't care how you are about it, but this is putting some pressure on Ty! This is not how you would want to be treated if you were in this position! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOUR BRAINS EXPLODE!" Morgan yelled, her voice filled with wrath and venom. Skills then chimed in.

"I'll help her do that, now shoo! Let's get out of here so they can talk! Plus, I don't want to have to fry you guys!" He said, eyeing Will angrily.

Will just shot up his hands in defense. Everyone else slowly shuffled out of the room, Skills being the last one out. I looked around, seeing nobody, and started crying. Morgan got to my side, instantly hugging me. I kept crying for about an hour, Morgan soon crying with me. We kept crying until I had dried my face up. I wiped my hand across my face, the tears catching my fingers.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked Morgan

 **This will be temporary. That Legendary will pay for this.**


	15. Role 2D6: Part 2

**Hello! I guess the stars have aligned correctly, so a new chapter has come out!**

I threw my hands up in the air as I searched through the books that Flamer had conveniently hid around the gym. There were medical books, fiction books, self-cope books, and there were supernatural nonfiction books. We were looking through one of the medical books, which had been hidden in the first aid closet, when I had just given up. It had been four hours since the transformation, most of the other males teasing me about it. The only ones who didn't do it were Skills, Icy, and Storm. Skills seemed...flustered for a lack of a better term. Icy was very good at putting himself in other's shoes, so he didn't press. Storm, on the other hand, told me he had gone through one of these same things. He just remembers waking up one day back as a male. I sighed, tossing the book to the side while Morgan snored cutely in the chair away from me. I smiled as she, somehow, recited the elements for a human, right down to the least common element. I rummaged through the books, almost nothing making an appearance. I looked to the machine that scanned the chemical. I got curious, so I walked over there. I read the chemical compound.

"Five gram of Iron, two grams of nitrogen, three grams of sodium concentrate, and about .6 grams of Distortius," I said, repeating what the machine said on the screen. I rummaged through the book for Distortius, eventually finding something.

"Distortius is the 12th element, and is only found in the distortion world. It has been known to do some strange effects, for a lack of a better term. People coming in contact with it could experience sex change, change of self, duplication of self, and Memory regeneration," I read. Something about the duplication of self was strange. I chose to ponder it later. Right now, I was hungry, and wanted lunch.

I walked to the kitchen, Skills already making something. I looked over his shoulder, only to find my second favorite dish; popcorn shrimp.

"Are you doing this for everyone since they like it or are you trying to say sorry for me?" I asked. Skills seemed to stifle up.

"Uh, I was doing it for, uh, myself, Icy, you, and Susan," He said, his face red, "And don't get any ideas. You're a male, alright?"

I just shrugged, just going with the experience while I could.

"You do know that this only lasts a day, right?" I asked him.

"Yea, why wouldn't it?" He said, in a small panic. I knew he had, something, on his mind. I decided to press for it later.

In about twenty minutes, the shrimp was done, and I managed to get my food. When I sat down, with Icy, Skills, and Susan, along with Morgan, who was eating a Magicarp, I decided to eat. Unfortunately, when I was done, I knew I wasn't full. I sighed as I went to the kitchen for some more food. I managed to go in the fridge and pull out some microwavable burgers. I quickly cooked them, and then went back. Susan and Skills look surprised, while Morgan just kept eating her food, and Icy just rolled his eyes.

"How-" Skills started, but was cut off by Icy putting a hand up.

"Ty has an increased metabolism after the transformation, and that is permanent," He said. I blushed, realizing that I would be eating extra everything. Morgan just snickered, while Susan puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh, and Skills," Icy started.

"Yea?" He asked.

"You do remember it is the heat season right about now for us males?" He said. I got it then.

"So basically, I'm skipping it, correct?" I asked.

"No, but you will have the urge to pounce around us for a while," Skills said, understanding and blushing. I just sighed.

"Stop me if I do," I said worriedly. Icy just shrugged, while Skills just kind of turned away. I went to the gym to clean up, as there were books everywhere. I was about to start when a bright blue vortex of flame spawned up before me. I saw Flamer, except he was a skeleton.

"Whoa," He said, his voice raspy like that of Taylor's, but it had more of a crackling sound than gurgling. He also seemed like he was accustomed to it.

"Let me guess, you got hit with a syringe," Flamer started.

"Not by Phalix, but a drone from an illegal company," I interrupted, to make it clear.

"Ah. Let me guess, you were looking for a cure?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, my head dropping in shame.

"Don't worry, it'll be gone in a day, at least," He said, but then he paused, "Unless you have sex with someone. Oh boy, you'll be stuck as a female forever if you pounce on someone,"

"Thanks, I didn't notice. Also, since every male in the house is having their heat, I think that it is going to be kind of hard, isn't it?" I said, a hint of defiance in my voice.

I was about to pick up the books and clean them, when in a flash, they were all picked up. The only thing left was a smoldering circle. I saw the skeleton of Flamer in it.

"Did you clean it that fast?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Do you want to know what has happened while you were gone?" I asked. Skills, somehow, leaped out of an empty space in the bookshelf and started to speak.

"Nah, he doesn't need to be. Besides, he has already seen what's going to happen," Skills said. He then leaped back into the bookshelf, disappearing from sight. I fallowed him to the bookshelf, only to hit a wall.

"Weird," I stated.

"Darn tooting, too," Flamer said.

"I'm gonna go to the sick bay, so I can see the outdoors," I said. Flamer just nodded in response, taking one of the books he had and flipping through the pages. I walked outside the door, only to find Morgan on the other side of the door. She seemed worried.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Uh, well, um, I tried to cook up a thing of bread, and I teleported it, and, well, it became sentient, and, um, started attacking people," She said, blushing. I chuckled as I shook my head.

"There is a reason why teleporting bread is illegal in multiple countries," I started.

"And it is outlawed by the legendaries, too," Icy said.

"It's called the self-aware beauty mark," I finished. I walked into the kitchen, only to find a tiny little bread monster on the floor, snarling at a mouse. The mouse then left through one of the holes in the house. I chose then to use quick attack, just to pick it up and restrain it. It was successful, but I had to act quickly, so I put it in a jar. The thing started squirming, trying to get out.

"Look at what I caught," I said teasingly. Morgan just looked at me with a blank stare, while Icy, who was healing himself from the bite marks he had, said nothing. I took it to the basement, where I made sure the jar wouldn't bounce around when the Bread monster hit it. Skills soon joined me.

"How about we call it Mr. Grumpyloaf," I asked. Skills nodded in agreement. I grabbed a permanent marker and wrote on the bottle, "Mr. Grumpyloaf," and chuckled. I felt a bit dizzy, as if I had been hit by a rock. I started to walk back up, but I fell on my face, falling unconscious.

POV Change: Skills

I watched in horror as I saw Ty start holding her head, and started walking, only to land on her face. I quickly took Ty to the medical bay, Ty's body twitching all the while. I sighed as Icy, Morgan, Susan, and Storm came up with me, all of them worried for him. When I got to the sick bay, Freddy was already there. I sighed as I put Ty on the table, Ty's body having a seizure. I started praying for him to be alright.

"Oh good, he's turning back!" Storm said. We all looked to him in confusion.

"Hey, not my fault that Moltres thought we were the enemy and turned me and Flamer into females for a day!" He said, putting his hands up in defense. I sighed.

"Although, this seems a bit extreme," He added, making us worry more. I was about to kick him when I heard Ty scream, and what looked like a white light going directly down his body. I heard Morgan, Susan, and Freddy all gasp as Ty's body split into two parts, one male, the other female.

POV Change: Male Ty

I groggily opened my eyes as I saw Freddy, Storm, Susan, Morgan, Icy, and Skills all looking at me. I looked down, only to see I was back to normal. I shouted as I got up. However, the moment I did, I heard a female groan, one that sounded like my voice as a female. I quickly looked over the table, only to find a female version of me, clad in the same clothes, getting up. I waited for her to get up before I said something.

"Holy crap," I said. She looked to me and then pointed a finger.

"How the heck did this happen?!" she screamed.

"I want to know the same thing, Ty," I said.

"Oh so that is how it is, Ty?" She asked. But before I knew it, a drone came in. It seemed to scan the room, and I didn't notice it, and neither did my female half. Before we knew it, a chemical came out and started dissolving our clothes. Icy reacted quickly by ice beaming the drone, making it explode. When Freddy, Storm, Susan, Morgan, Icy, and Skills all looked back, I had hid behind the table with my female counterpart.

"Can you get us some cloths?" I asked my face red. Skills, and Morgan just looked, stunned.

"Stop looking you perverts and get us some clothes!" my female counterpart yelled, her face red as a tomato berry. Then I saw Morgan and Skills starting to have a nosebleed.

"Get out of here, now!" I roared.

"Before we make you have no clothes either!" My counterpart yelled. That seemed to get them out of their trance. Morgan and Skills took wind and ran, each on have blood come down their noses. Icy just looked away, and Susan slowly walked out of the room. Storm chuckled, holding his head in one of his hands. I looked to my counterpart. She then turned red.

"Stop looking!" she said, embarrassed.

"Hey, this is the equivalent of looking at my reflection, so no harm done," I said, knowing my point was real.

She looked down, a blush evident.

"So, Ty is a male's name, correct?" She asked.

"Yea, so you'll have to get a new name," I said, kinda depressed.

"Well, can I be Tia?" She asked. I thought on it.

"Sounds about right," I said. The door opened, a red Morgan and Skills tossing some clothes to us. We quickly got dressed, allowing us to get out.

"This is going to be tough, trying to tell who is who," I said.

"Yea, this is going to be a long week," Tia said.

 **This whole chapter was kina just one bit "LOL!" I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Le Lemonade

**BZZT, BZZT, BZZT!**

 **LEMONS INBOUND**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It had been a week since Tia had appeared, and people were still having trouble telling who was who. The only difference between us seemed to be that she was a bit more emotional. But sometimes that was a good thing. If she was me, then she knew too much already, but new how to keep a secret.

I was sitting on the wall, trying to calm down since it was the heat after all, and I was trying my best not to go after Morgan or Tia. Icy had already had his cured, due to Cassandra, and Skills was desperately trying not to pounce. He seemed to be torn between Tia and Susan.

"So, how's going having yourself ripped up?" I heard someone eerily similar to that of Zak. I looked to my side to see a skeletal version of the Zoruark, a dark flame behind his ribcage. He shrugged, showing me that he had nothing on him.

"Can't attack you, unfortunately, but I am here to warn you," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Decode this message, and you will find out," He said.

"On'dt og orf vengre, ofr ti lilw likl ouy," He said, writing it down in the same pattern. He then shrugged as he turned into darkness and dissipated.

 _Weird_ , I thought.

"Uh, Ty? Were you talking to someone?" I heard Morgan say. I nearly jumped three feet in the air as I saw her mangled. However, when I blinked, she was as normal. I facepalmed.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"Yea. Unfortunately, I think I might be having hallucinations," I said.

"Well, just to let you know, there is a man at the door with a package for you," She said.

"His name?" I asked.

"I think it was Kevin," She said. I sighed. I went to the door, only to find the package, and what looked to be a bloody mess and organs everywhere. Unfortunately, Tia had come as well.

"Holy...Crap..." She said wide eyed. I nodded. Morgan was soon besides me as she saw the bloody mess that used to be the postman.

"Umm, have you guys seen Skills?" Freddy asked, scaring us all out of our wits.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen him since yesterday," I said.

We then all heard a clicking noise. It sounded like someone turning a light switch on and off. In an instant, the lights went out, and I felt someone tug my shoulder. Since my Umbreon transformation, I had darkvison, meaning I could see without light. Same went for Tia. I saw a hand on my shoulder, and it was blue. I stopped to see Skills, a demonic grin on his face, come and lick me. I shuddered as he spat out his elongated tongue.

"Disgusting," he said, his voice slightly demonic. He then went over to Tia. He licked her, Tia not moving a muscle.

"Tastes like candy," He said, his voice fully demonic.

 _No,_ I thought. I could do nothing as the demonic Skills took Tia and ran. When the lights came back on, I fell to my knees.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted.

POV Change: Tia.

I could do nothing but look at Skills as he literally picked me up and carried me away. Everything went so fast, I didn't know where we were until I saw it. It was the exact same grove that I found Taylor in. I gasped as Skills set me down and set up what looked like a barricade. However, as I held my hands up, a skeletal version of Taylor popped up.

"Thanks for doing this, Phalix," He said, cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to enjoy this,"

Taylor instantly punched Skills, but just faded right through him, making Phalix come out.

"You should know that what you are doing is wrong!" Taylor shouted. Phalix just showed a toothy grin.

"I know what I am doing is wrong. I'm just luring you out, Defiled," He said. He then pulled out a giant scythe.

"Soulsssss," The scythe faintly whispered. Taylor seemed shocked.

"Consider this, the end of your existence in this world," Phalix said. He struck with deadly accuracy, making the bones that were once Taylor fall to the ground. They then rapidly aged to dust, making a pile.

Phalix then looked to me. I stifled up.

"Keep watch, Watcher," He said. He then vanished in a smoke, similar to that of Darkry.

"Ugh, what happened?" Skills asked, rubbing his head slightly. However, my mind was then dominated by something. A voice seemed to say something.

"Mate, now," It said. I strained as I went over to where Skills was.

"Hmmm?" He asked. I just had a big blush over my face.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"This," I replied knocking and forcing him down. He then seemed to chuckle.

"Oh, so this is how it ends," He said, "ah well,"

 ***Removed due to content.***

POV Switch: Ty.

We were following the path that Skills had left, it being easy since it was singed leaves and ground. We got to what looked to be a giant barricade, it being made of metal. I then heard someone groan as thought someone was having sex. I quickly started punching the barricade, doing it angrily as I didn't want any harm to come to my female self. I quickly went through it, only to find Tia lying down on top of Skills. Who was blushing profoundly.

I snickered as Skills saw me and started speaking incoherently, only small tidbits of info coming out. I instantly went and retrieved Skill's pants, and also gagged as I had to take my female self off of skills, cum going all over the place. I quickly managed to find the spring within the oasis, allowing me to clean them. I sighed as Skills refused to look at me, his blush still hot red on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, finally wanting the answer after Tia had been fully dressed.

"She pounced, and presumed to rape me," Skills said, still not looking at me.

"It isn't rape if you like it," I said, wagging my eyebrows as Skills tried and failed to slap me

"Shouldn't we get going, and see if Tia is pregnant?" Skills asked.

"Nah, she isn't. I can tell you right now, if she was pregnant, I would fell a bit of residual, due to us being essentially the same soul, just, she's a copy of mine," I explained.

"That makes some sense, actually," Skills said as he got up.

"Not a word to anyone?" I asked.

"Not a word to anyone," Skills said sternly.

I chuckled as I took Tia and walked with Skills back to the house. I then heard someone gag.

"Smells like someone has cured their heat," I heard Morgan say beyond the door. I laughed as we opened the door, Skills hiding behind me.

"I thought you were going after Susan," Storm said.

"Nah, I think he just saw a female me as opportunity," I said, earning a glare from Skills.

"Well, while you were gone, we went and turned Mr. Grumpyloaf into what is the equivalent to the Snack Attack from Team fortress 2," Freddy said, a gleam in his eyes.

"So he has become a sapper?" I asked.

"Yep!" Morgan said proudly. I chuckled.

"We still need to get Tia to her room," I said.

 ***Removed due to Content***

 **I removed those lemons because, well, to put it blatantly; I hated writing them. They were hell to write. Also, because I saw elsewhere, I might start getting on the, err, "Chopping Block". I'll just remove it anyways though. I was sick of it. No way that I'm doing that again.**


	17. Role the Dice With Death: The Trip

**Hello all! I want to make sure if you all are still interested. I looking for a comment from a friend called Icy. :I Y U No Review? Also in remembrance of 9/11, and those who lost their lives.**

I woke up to see myself fully clothed, and the mess from yesterday cleaned up. When I groggily sat up, I saw that it was exactly 10:41 a.m.

 _I usually don't sleep this late._ I thought.

I slowly got up and went to the kitchen. Icy was there, and he had fallen asleep on the countertop. He was snoring, and it was honestly annoying. I quickly made myself some pancakes and left, quiet as a mouse. When I got to the front room, I spotted Skills snoring, Tia, who was cleaned up, was right besides him, looking away. Not only that, but Susan was on the opposite side of him, sipping from a cup of coffee. Storm was on the other couch, flipping through the channels while the TV. was on mute. Will, Freddy, Gary, and Mega were all playing a game of 'Go Fish!', Mega in the lead, Gary second. Cassandra and Silvia were on the same couch, both of them looking like they were bored.

 _Boredom, the killer of all good moods,_ I thought. I then found an arm around my shoulder, one belonging to that of Morgan.

"Everyone pooped?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Morgan replied, her voice somewhat sluggish due to being tired.

"I think I might want to read the newspaper Kevin delivered last night," I said.

"Oh yea, he isn't dead. Turns out, those organs belonged to a Darkry pokemorph," She said, slight malice in her voice.

"Fudgesicles," I angrily said.

"Why? He hurt us," She said, a hand over her chest.

"The truth hurts," I said.

"That was not the truth. You are the one who will help us," She said, then hesitated.

"Oh boy," I said, clutching my head with my hand.

Morgan let go, allowing me to go to where the newspaper was. I decided to sit on one of the couches, next to Tia.

"Come and enjoy the lovely Museum of science and Biology, a great place to learn about Pokémon, with Pokémon. Pokemorphs allowed," I recited off the paper. I looked to the entrance fee.

"Free of charge to enter the museum, but closes at 5:00 and costs $2.00 to enter the food exhibit. Food comes separately, and food is allowed in the museum," I read. My face lightened up.

"Guys, pack your stuff, we are going to a museum to free up our spirits," I said to the half dead crowd.

Everyone looked to me with blank stares, at least those who were awake. Those that were asleep just kept on snoring.

 _Gotta catch their attention_ , I thought. I quickly scanned through the papers.

"Storm, there is a military and art area of the museum, and a submarine that you can go into for five dollars," I said, picking his interest, along with waking up Susan and making her jaw drop.

"There is also a place to make your own toys," I said, making Mega, Will, Gary, and Skills all look up to me.

"Could we see them being made as well?" Mega asked.

"Ayup!" I replied, "Just bring five dollars!"

They all ran past me, eager to get their money for making their own toys.

I then went over to Cassandra and Sylvia.

"Psst, they also have a place that has history on different Pokémon like Mew, Charizard, and Eevee," I said, making them perk up.

"Is it free?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure is!" I replied happily. Sylvia and Cassandra then ran to their room as well, making the top floor bustle. I then went over to Icy and shook him awake.

"Huh?" He asked tiredly.

"We are going to a museum, and it's all of us." I said, pulling his strings.

"Wait, without me?" He said, starting to panic.

"You've got five minutes to pack a lunch and get money for what you want," I said. He then slowly got up to a walk, and then a run as he dashed for his room as well. I went over to where Tia had finally awoken.

"Going to a museum?" She asked.

"Ayup," I said.

"I'll be there," she said, slowly getting up and walking upstairs. Freddy was the only one not enthusiastic or fearful.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to tell you that I might be going on my own," he said, his voice carrying a more serious tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"My species is Absol, correct? This means I can sense when a disaster is going to happen, and it compels me there," He said.

"Phht, the worst that could happen is Phalix coming at us with a room filled with guards," I said.

"No, I'm afraid it will be the opposite without the guards. I think that place holds a ominous presence," Freddy replied as Icy came storming down the stairs. I sighed, getting annoyed very quickly.

"Look on the bright side, you might be able to learn something about how Phalix is treating you and if there is such 'prophecy'," Freddy said.

"I'll prophecy out of your butt," I muttered. Freddy chuckled, moving away. That is when I remembered something.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked out loud. Morgan then laughed, showing some keys. She beckoned us to where one of the old sheds was. When she opened the door, there were four dirt bikes, three motorcycles, and a Truck. Storm quickly pulled out the keys for the Truck, Susan, Icy, and Cassandra wanting to go with him. That left myself, Tia, Morgan, Mega, Gary, Will, Skills, and Sylvia. Morgan, Mega and Sylvia all took the motorcycles, each one getting a helmet and pads. Will and Gary quickly went to the dirt bikes, but I was hesitant. Tia, being me as well, was also hesitant. Skills just chuckled.

"I'll see you all there, cause I'm traveling in style," he said, and then he jumped into the hole of a tree, disappearing.

Tia quickly tried to follow him, only to hit the inside of the tree with her nose.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"He learned it while we chatted with Palkia," Icy answered from the Truck.

I was still hesitant to get on the dirt bike, while Tia just sighed and got on.

"Dude, why aren't you getting on the dirt bike?" Will asked.

"I kinda go crazy when I can go fast," I answered, calmly going on the dirt bike, and hesitantly putting on a helmet and kneepads. I didn't put them on, and then I stepped of the dirt bike.

"I got a better idea that won't make me go crazy," I said, going into the house. Everyone just looked at me.

I slowly went inside the house, ignoring the growls coming from Mr. Grumpyloaf, and found what I was looking for. A skateboard with my gloves of a Drudigon, and waked out. When I actually came out, I saw Tia talking with Will, a blush apparent on her face. I tapped Will on the shoulder, making him jump and turn around.

"Why are you talking with her, I know more secrets and am probably willing to spill the beans," I said, angrily looking at him.

"Cause' I wanted to know if you did it a few nights ago," He said, making a smirk. I slapped him.

"I don't spill my own beans unless needed, alright?" I growled, taking my skateboard and finding road.

"Ready?" Morgan asked over the rumbling of the engine.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I yelled back.

Everyone took off, myself coming in the back. I grinned as the skateboard turned into roller skates, allowing me to keep a steady pace with that of the dirt bikes, which were a bit behind the motorcycles.

Morgan looked to me, grinning. Tia was having a blast on the dirt bikes, the so called, 'Speed-o-meter' showing she went at thirty five miles per hour. Of course, I liked making machines that could make ordinary items go at a higher speed, or have a higher durability. I continued to skate and gain speed when I got to the truck. Icy looked out to see me, and laughed.

"Risky as always, eh?" He yelled.

"You know it!" I shouted back, confidence dripping from my words.

After about an hour of skating at 35 miles per hour, we finally made it, allowing me to turn the roller skates back into a skateboard. The truck was parked in one of the parking spaces, and two dirt bikes or two motorcycles lining each space. Skills actually jumped out of one of the trees in the front yard, startling us all. We got over it quickly though.

"We are here," I said, letting the others gasp at how big it was. It looked to be about fourteen stories tall, a large lightning rod at the top. Carefully, we went into reception, which was done by a female Pigiot morph, who was very nice. We went to the ticket area, getting our tickets and change.

"I hear there is a giant train set somewhere in here," Tia said, her eyes gleaming.

"Let's start there, and then we go to engineering land. Then we can go our separate ways, and then we will meet up over at the food court," I said, practically making our plan of 'attack'. Everyone nodded, letting us go to the train area. We eventually went on a ramp, which were surrounded by a green Styrofoam. I could faintly hear a train whistle. As we got to the top, I, and everyone, else gasped as we were surrounded by a giant train set, modeled in the shape of Kanto.

"Wow," Morgan sputtered.

"This is the third largest train set in the world," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a familiar face. It was Flamer, and he was a little skeleton-like. He just had a lot of cloths on, so he couldn't be seen as a skeleton.

"So what is the largest?" Tia asked.

"It is actually the same size; just it is modeled after the Kanto and Jhoto region," He said, a small blue fire in his eyes.

The rest of the trip went surprisingly swimmingly. Everything was so amazing, and everyone was talking about what exhibit they went to. However, to me, something felt off, for lack of a better term. It's that kind of 'off' where you know something is going to happen, it's just you don't know when.

I was dozing off, as I had finished my food, when I heard an explosion. I felt the vibrations from the food court, which is the farthest thing from the center. I quickly used quick attack to find where the sound came from. Skills, Icy, and practically everyone else had come as well. Everyone was panicking, and most of them going out, despite the receptionists trying to make them stay.

When I looked to where the bomb went off, I saw a Meowstik morph.

"Who are you?" I asked. The male Meowstik shifted, revealing a bomb. It had a nuclear sign on it.

"My name is Mip, and you get to see what you've been missing. Phalix's orders," he said, before teleporting away. I could only stare in horror as the timer counted down.

 _Truck, crap, balls and socks, how'd I deserve this?_ I thought before the bomb went off.

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed this, and I am still awaiting Icy. Get him, but don't kill em', cause he's my friend.**

 **In honor of 9/11.**


	18. Role the Dice With Death: The Fall

**Whoa! I can't believe I've hit this point so fast! I've got over 700 veiws to this story, total, thirty five reviews, four followers; Icy Aguywithnoskills, Miplets, and Flamer, and I have five favorites! Wow! You guys keep on being awesome!**

 **Warning: This chapter will expose some dark secrets, AND will have a plot hole. It will be filled up.**

I woke up to hear a loud Gong go off, the sound going through me, making me twitch.

 _Where am I?_ I thought.

"The last thing I remember is being blown up by an atomic bomb," I muttered to myself. I walked around, seeing the house a lot like that of how Skill's home looked like when I saw his parents. Sure enough, he parents came around the door.

"Come, we have much to discuss," I heard his mother say as he was pulled into a room. He was small, most likely a child. However, he seemed to have what looked to be a brother, identical twin almost. Their father slowly walked into the room.

"Today, we will train, and train until we have mastered this technique," The father said.

"Ahnd touday..." I heard the place say as it slowed down and became grey. I could bear what I saw when the time had stopped. I looked around. I went through Skill's parents, as if I were a phantom. But what I saw in the center of the room, that was terror incarnate.

Skills, who I could tell by his five pointed star tail, was over the dead corpse of his brother, his four stared tail limp.

Time seemed to go back to normal as Skills ran away, and his parents came to the child, him breathing, but barely conscious. I noticed Arceus walking into the room, coming nearby and taking his brother, leaving me to the room.

I then heard footsteps.

"What," I heard a familiar voice say.

All too familiar as it came from Skills.

"I'm...Sorry..." I mustered out, overcome by Skills looking from me to the memory.

"This was a secret I wanted to take to the grave," He said, looking away. I then saw tears fall from his normally cheerful face.

"Do you know what this means?!" He shouted. I flinched.

"You said the truth is the best, but you don't know what we have gone through," He shouted, tears flowing from his eyes in a mix of sadness and anger.

I looked away and said nothing, knowing my own troubles would hurt him more.

"And you know what Ty?" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I said, my voice almost caught in my throat.

"FUCK YOU!" He roared, footsteps following the voice of my friend.

I felt dizzy as the room shifted, this time showing what looked to be a living room. It had a fireplace in the middle.

But one too many things were wrong.

A kid version of Icy was in the middle, whimpering as his naked body was on the rug, his parents putting hot coals on his watered skin. He started screaming in pain as a particularly large and hot coal touched his head.

"Stop! Please!" He shouted, only for his screams to worsen as the coals dug into his flesh.

"Shut up you piece of crap!" I saw his 'father' say as he set the coals into my friend's skin.

I watched, unable to do anything.

But then I saw the situation worsen.

Blood started coming from the man's forehead, him starting to scream as his head slowly got pulled open by my friend. I almost vomited as the man's head exploded with bloody chunks and bone going on the walls, floor, and even ceiling.

I then saw Icy start laughing like crazy as he celebrated his first crazed wreck by eating the man's hands. I looked away, only to face Icy.

His face was pale, as he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Stay away from me," he whimpered.

"Icy, don't do this," I moaned.

"Stay away from me," he repeated, gaining more force.

"I don't want-"

"Stay away from me!" He shouted as he sent me away with a mighty Physic push. I then saw him run into the distance.

"Fudge, if I am right, I think that I will see the others worst memories," I said to myself. I felt myself become dizzy again, this time going to what looked to be a small room. In the middle was Morgan, a small T-shirt and pair of pants on her.

"Mommy's home for some 'work'!" I heard her mother say. I was instantly disgusted as Morgan started crying, wailing for the 'work' not to happen.

I could only gag as her cloths were taken off, her father starting a camera, and her mother presuming to rape her daughter. I was forced away from the scene by a purple hand. I sighed as I knew who it was.

"I'm sorry Morgan," I said, letting it all out. She replied with a punch.

"I will never be violated again against my will!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"I knew about this before this whole fiasco went down," I sighed. I was replied by Morgan hitting me again.

"You knew about my secret," She said, her eyes darkening.

"Go ahead kill me, I deserve it," I said, letting myself go. I got a puzzled look from Morgan, only to be followed by a punch to the face.

I laughed, because it was the only joyful thing I could do, because I knew what was about to happen.

"Get ready for a show, cause I'm the star of this one," I said, startling Morgan. She looked around her, only to find Icy and Skills around me. The others were there, blank faces on them. Tia, knowing what was going to happened, just slumped.

"You will learn my darkest secrets, just wait for it," I said.

The room instantly turned into a small, darkened room. There was one light bulb, hanging from the ceiling. There was also a small metal chair in the middle, right beneath the bulb. In the chair, strapped down, was me. I had a deep scar down the right side of my face, blood spurting from it. I also had multiple injuries coming from around my face. I braced myself for whatever happened that day that I shut away. I got into a sitting position as the others shuffled away from me, but still stood around for the show.

The metal door slowly opened, revealing what looked to be a man with a police uniform on.

"We found you behind a dumpster, all cut up and in lethal condition, with a killed person, with a knife, nearby. The knife had your blood on it. Care to explain?" He asked

I then prepared my ears for anything.

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is coming home with Mister Phil, and we were attacked by people. I got separated from him, and got cornered," my younger self said.

"So you killed the man in self defense?" The officer asked.

"No, I killed because my dad told me to kill him," my younger self replied.

"And who is your dad?" He asked. I didn't remember anything past this point.

"Giratina," My younger self said. This caused me to jump a bit.

"Wait, so you killed under the orders of the Renegade Pokémon?!" He shouted in disbelief. I shook my head.

"Yea, and Mister Phil didn't want me to do it," My younger self said, slouching.

"Get this kid to solitary confinement," I heard the officer yell. He walked out, only to have his throat slit.

"No one imprisons my son," I heard a twisted, distorted, and familiar voice say. In front of me was Giratina himself, Darkry by his side. The officers tried to run, only to have their very souls taken out by Darkry. Some were able to resist, showing what looked to be a white and blue wisp of a man trying and struggling to get away. I could see the others watch in shock, Tia having her hands out.

Giratina left, along with Darkry, after the last soul had been drained. I then sat there, in the middle of the room, a dark smile on my gashed face. The room stopped time, just like the others, allowing me to speak.

"Don't come near me," I said, hurt that one of my secrets had escaped the vase. Icy looked to me with shock. Skills had a blank face on. Morgan still had that glimmer of hate in her eye, but I could see that she was crying.

"I'm a monster," I spoke again, this time my voice caring a demonic quality. I let the illusion fade, large cuts and bruises coming from my head to my feet. I heard everyone gasp as I turned away, only to hit a wall.

"One more," I heard someone whisper in my ear. It was like someone was tempting me. The others seemed to hear it as well.

"Get away from me," I firmly said. Tia then stood up.

"Get away from us," she said, tears in her eyes. Her voice also conveyed a demonic quality now. Skills then seem to tense up.

"We have the same memory, and body, just different genders," She said, explaining what I was going to explain. She then let her illusion down, showing a reflected version of my injuries. A huge gash was on her left eye, more on her arms, chest, torso, legs, and head.

The room shifted, showing another memory. However, it wasn't anyone in the group.

It was Phalix's.

He was walking down the street, holding hands with an Eevee morph.

"Where are we going today Mr. Phil?" the Eevee asked. I then shattered. The room shifted again.

It was back to Icy's memory, but Phalix had come into the house. He had picked up the dead body of Icy's 'dad' and confiscated it. He then pulled out some cloths for him, a smile on his face all the while.

It then shifted yet again, this time showing Skills. He was in a tree, crying, when Phalix went up the tree, and pulled him down. He then gave him a pep talk, powerful enough to make him go back home.

It shifted to Morgan's memory next, where it was after what happened at 'work'. He picked her up and cradled her, singing a joyful tune all the way, making her fall asleep.

Phalix then walked into the room. I relaxed, knowing that he could still be on our side. I saw Storm ball up his fists.

"Hello, and I'm sorry for the introductions earlier, at the forest," he said a calm face with him the whole time.

"So you aren't the snake?" I asked.

"No, that would be Giratina, your father," Phalix said with sadness.

"Ty, I think this is an illusion," Storm said, startling me.

"I said, get away from me!" I shouted, pushing him away, as the pain of him knowing one of my secrets was too much.

"Don't give in to the illusion," He said.

"Storm, I am the son of Giritina, If i were to see an illusion, it would have to be by a legendary," I stated. I then did an iron claw to Storm's stomach, startling everyone.

"And you don't smell right. You smell of the gore of thousands, not of nervous sweat on a training day," I said, making Darkry's illusion fade.

"You wouldn't kill me, I am you uncle," He said, sounding cocky.

"I only need my godfather," I said, piercing Darkry's faces with another iron claw, making him become limp.

I then decapitated his head, making his body fall limp, then he turned into energy.

"Giratina is next, for casting this darn illusion," I said, malice dripping from my voice.

 **Badass time in the next few chapters, so wait. Also, I would like you all to know that I am thinking of doing a story run. A story run, in my book, is where you post the starting chapters to many stories and then try to complete them in about a year. Crazy, I know. But it is possible, cause I was planning for this to have 30 chapters. Only 12 to go!**


	19. Complication

Scanning...

Alert: Project Hellbent is a failure.

Alert President Oire?

Negative: The information will tear him apart.

Alert the assassins?

Accepted: Oire will believe we are doing a stealth/recon mission.

Send the Bisharp?

Accepted: They are the most effective.

Alerting the Bisharp...

Successful.

Status report

Phalix has revealed the truth to Ty and his friends, making Project Hellbent a failure.

Scanning...

Project Hellbent is not a failure.

Please explain.

Project Hellbent was used on Ty, and to make him into the rightful heir to the Distortion world. Half of Project Hellbent has been successful. Ty has released his inner daemons, making him halfway there to the rightful heir to the Distortion world.

Error, two Ty's in universe: one male, one female.

Delete the other.

Unacceptable; they are halves of each other's spirit.

Error, contact president Oir now.

Accepted.

Contact sent.

Status elsewhere.

Mip has escaped, again, by teleporting from the guards and "Saving" Ty and the others with a nebular dream bomb. He has been confirmed to be working with Phalix after a tragic event involving Mew. Flamer is still resisting being forced to work for us, and Zak has escaped. Taylor has been sent to the next world, and there has been no word from the shadow mew. The Light mew has come as is prepared to help president Oir reunite with his son.

Status of Author

4th wall break allowed?

Accepted.

Author needs your help to make new chapters every day, and has had a barrage of ideas, each one trying to make him go elsewhere.

Accepted.

System ending.


	20. Role the Dice With Death: The wound

**Hello all! Good news! Across the world, many in the southern hemisphere are celebrating their last weeks of school! So, in commemoration, I decided to get one for my Australian friends!**

 **A Challenger approaches: Pyro and Aqua, The light and shadow mew! All credit for these OC's goes to original creator, Icy. I just got permission to use them.**

"Arceus damnit, why?" A darkened figure cursed. Its body was catlike, a long tail spanning it's body. In a flash of light, a Zorua appeared.

"Ty, I'll need to have a meeting with you," Pyro said, concern evident in his voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I groggily got, up, greeted disconcertingly by my gashes. Not to far away, I heard someone yell. The door slammed open, revealing my parents.

"A boy named Skills and Icy were found with you, so where is my son?" My dad asked angrily. I didn't respond. One of the doctors looked from me to my dad.

"Sir, this is your son, however, we have gotten a legal document saying you no longer have the guardian permission," The Pikachu doctor explained.

"Shut up you miserable cunt!" My dad yelled, the doctor cowering in fear. I had still those memories from the blast.

 _I am done with this shit_ , I thought, letting my barrier loose. I instantly looked to my dad, his head turning to me.

"Yea that's right, come to your daddy," He said. I got up, and let it go.

In an instant, the entire room was filled with blood. Meaty chunks of what was once my 'dad' lay all over the room. I walked out, not a single drop of blood on me. The secretary noticed.

"You should be back in your bed, sir," She said, frowning. I looked to her direction.

"I'm fine, I've just got a score to settle," I said, demonic quality overriding my voice. I slowly walked to where my cloths were being held. I quickly got dressed, caring to put on a pair of black jeans, silver shirt, and black with silver lining jacket. It had a hood, allowing me to hide. I also looked to the gun they had confiscated.

"I'll call on you when I need you," I said, the gun disappearing. I instantly went out, a black figure running past me. He had Zorua ears, and a tail to boot. I shrugged as I went out and used teleport, moving to where I wanted.

POV change: Pyro

I dashed as fast as I could to Ty's room, as he was in great danger. I opened the door, only to have my stomach flip at what I saw.

The entire room had been covered in fresh blood, a dry patch in the shape of a Pikachu morph nearby.

Ty had left without me.

"Dangit, Nurse!" I shouted, one immediately coming to my side.

"Yes, Master?" She said. I quickly glanced over my shoulder. I found a Clefary morph by my side.

"Do you know where Ty is?" I asked, quickly explaining the situation.

"He stormed out after you came in," She said. My eyes shrank in horror.

"I ain't having another kid die on me," I said, changing into my mew form and taking off at top speeds.

POV change: Tia

I woke up to hear screaming. I quickly glanced around, finding Morgan nearby, her father there as well.

"Finally found you, and there is nothing your friends can do about it," He said. He obviously didn't notice me, as I came up behind him and backhanded his face.

"You BITCH!" he shouted. I just replied with a quick attack, aimed at his crotch.

"Don't ever call me that again," I stated in his face, his mouth clenched as he had been hit in the manhood.

"And another thing, you're a disgusting little shit," I said plainly to his face, making him back up. In a second, his head was sliced up like an onion. Morgan held me, scars and all, while her father fell to the floor; his head is neatly cut slices, blood dripping from my claws. I then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked after me.

"To settle a score that had held me-no us, responsible for every death in the world," I stated, hopping she wouldn't follow me. I zipped off, catching sight of a black mew. I instantly grabbed its tail with light delicacy, so he wouldn't notice.

I felt the wind in my face as we went at high speeds, knowing this guy knew where Ty was.

POV switch: Skills.

I was having a heated discussion with Icy's mom about how she can't keep him.

"He is my son, and I can do what I want with him!" she shouted, spit flying in my face.

"If you had a regular child, would you treat him like this?" I asked sternly.

"NO! But he is NOT a regular human, thus he is to be treated like an animal!" She roared. I gave up. No use in helping someone who is wicked and won't accept that they are wrong.

I instantly scooped her up and carried her out of the building. I went to the roof.

"If you want to die to a drop, you keep talking about your son like he is a piece of crap. If you stop for the rest of your life, you won't have any trouble," I threatened, a thundercloud generating nearby.

"Fuck you," She said, flipping me off. I dropped her, her first landing on a concrete slab. She then went through it, as it was a fifteen story drop, and hit the side of a gutter, making her face tear open with blood. Her journey ended with a sickening crack as she was impaled by one of the town's landmarks. It was a pokemorph of Mew holding up a spear in protest.

"Should have used a sword, cuts more easily," I said, stalking off.

 **Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get this chapter out after I trolled y'all with the last one. Happy Hunting Humans...**


	21. Role the Dice With Death: The Infection

**A new chapter! YAY! However, this will contain violence. You have been warned.**

"Dangit, where is he!?" I yelled, my demented voice echoing across the area. The ruins that used to be here, in this very museum, showed a disturbance, but nothing more.

I heard a night guard yell, as I had been stuck like this for a long time. I quickly hid behind one of the secret trapdoors with a small window slot in it. I saw him move past, not taking notice to me.

"Sir, I think it is just the ghost pokemon acting up again," He said into his walke talkie.

"Understood," The 'sir' on the other line said. He walked away, and when he was out of earshot, I cursed.

"I'll put one right between your eyes once I'm done with this," I said. I slowly stepped out, my shoes making no sound as they collided with the stone tiles.

"Dangit, there has to be something somewhere," I muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV switch: Pyro

I had arrived at the museum, a small portal contained there. I was instantly stopped by the security guard.

"Halt, who goes there?" He said.

 _The shadow mew, I need to see something in the museum,_ I telepathically replied.

"Wouldn't you come during daylight hours then, sir?" He said. I rolled my eyes at the "sir" part.

 _That is why I am here right now. It can't wait,_ I stated firmly.

"And the person hitchhiking?" He trailed off. I quickly looked to my tail.

Sure enough, on the very tip, holding with delicacy, was Ty's other half, Tia.

I face palmed at my stupidity.

 _Yes, her too. She is vital for the mission,_ I replied. He let me in, and I let Tia down.

"You might want to be careful. The ghost Pokémon can be a bit, shifty at night, for lack of a better term," The guard said.

 _I'll keep that in mind,_ I stated.

I turned into my Zorua Morph form, as it would be better to traverse the museum without drawing unwanted attention. I also didn't want Giritina to sense my presence around the vicinity.

"So where are we going?" Tia asked. I quickly shushed her.

 _Talk telepathically, so no one knows we are here. Secondly, we are here to find Ty, before he does anything stupid,_ I angrily stated. She trembled at the thoughts in her mind, but due to being half legendary, she shook it off quickly.

We started walking to the ruins exhibit. We had encountered some duskull, but they had left us alone, as we were not children.

"Dangit, there has to be something somewhere," I heard someone mutter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV switch: Ty

"Ty?" I heard someone ask. I looked to my right to see Tia and Pyro.

"Hello, Pyro, how should I grace myself with your presence?" I asked sarcastically.

"By getting on your knees and begging for my help," He stated, tagging along.

"And how the hell do you know me in my Zorua form?" He asked.

"Internet," I simply stated. The Zorua face palmed.

"Time for the butlers to remove some stuff from Google," Pyro trailed off.

"I'm gonna find Giritina and rip his guts out of his nostrils," I stated.

"First off, eww. Second off, you won't be the first. Third off, I have come to help you," He said.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted, causing him to stagger back.

"But I can-"

"You can't help me, you have no idea what it is like to be a demon!" I roared as I backhanded his face, sending him staggering. He then looked to me with a dark flame in his eyes.

"You sure as hell don't have as big a demon as I do," He replied. A flame like aura was starting to leak off him. Tia stepped back.

"I am the freaking son to the DEVIL!" I shouted, "And nothing in the world is worse than that!" I roared.

"You're reaching my tipping point, man," Pyro stated, obviously struggling.

"Well screw you!" I shouted. A large bubble burst from me, surrounding myself and Pyro.

Pyro had his full aura up, Void taking control.

"You insult him, you insult me," Void said. He then tackled me.

I didn't budge an inch.

Void looked to me with shock.

"Irresistible force, meet immovable object," I said before blacking out.

POV Switch: ?.

I finally got control over that stupid teenager.

"Hello, nice to see you," I stated. My voice was that of a thousand whispering souls.

"Who are you?" Void asked, his three layer voice conveying fear, anger, and bloodthirst.

"My name is Paradox," I stated. I had taken control of Ty's body because of his suffering and anger, thus allowing me out.

"Nice to meet you, now let's see how much blood you've got!" Void roared, charging at me with full force.

I stopped him with a finger.

"Chaos meet Evil. Who wins? Chaos does," I riddled. I then sent Void back, his black body flying through the air into the wall. The wall burst, Void laying halfway in it. He then transformed into his original form, the Shadow mew.

He flew at me.

I rebounded him with both hands, sending him into another wall. Void landed with a sickening crunch.

I saw him get back up, purple blood bleeding from his forehead.

"You little shit, I'll make you pay," he shouted. I just smirked. He fired a barrage of Shadow balls at me, each one either stopped by a hand, or taken as a blow. When the dust cleared, I could see Void was shocked.

"Not a single scratch, eh?" I listed. I quickly scanned my body. Sure, I had a graze on the shirt, but nothing personal.

"Now get out of my way, I am going to kill Giratina," I shouted.

"No," Void spoke.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," I teased.

"NO," Void echoed. His voice was gaining power.

A lightning bolt hit Void in the center of the museum, sending Tia backwards.

When the dust cleared, Void's aura was massive, large enough to consume Regigigas.

"Alright, you want to play that way, bring it," I taunted.

Void did a quick punch. I detected the power in it, so I dodged it. A gust of wind went past me. I then did a punch. The punch was so fast it caught on fire.

Void took the blow and rebounded another one, one I was unable to dodge. I had my chest break in multiple places.

I didn't stop though.

With a sickening crack, the bones went back into place and rapidly healed.

"Now you've done made it personal," I roared.

Blow after blow was traded, neither myself nor him getting an advantage. We didn't stop fighting, not even when he came.

Giratina came, and snatched Tia.

I didn't notice until it was too late.

"Tia!" I and Void shouted. We stopped our squabble, cause we knew the other parts of our mind could torture us inside and out.

I decided to give Ty back control of his body.

POV switch: Ty

I woke back up, Pyro back in his regular form shouting cuss words.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he shouted as he kicked on of the pillars, shattering it.

"Sorry about earlier," I sorely stated.

"Don't worry about it, we all grow a hard heart during a bad time," he stated, understanding.

"Should we get the others?" I asked.

"We will need Mega, Icy, Skills, Flamer, and Zak," He stated.

"Flamer and Zak are dead," I explained.

"Dangit!" he shouted.

However, in a blinding flash of light, Phalix appeared, Mip right beside him.

"I heard you need backup," Phalix stated.

"Sure could use it," Pyro stated.

"Biz..." I heard something say.

"Crap, it's the Bisharp! Get out of here!" Phalix yelled. Mip took my hand, along with Pyro's, and teleported. In a matter of minutes, I heard Phalix scream. A dark shadow overlooked the museum. The shadow picked up the Bisharp with a hand and ate them. It then walked away and came to us. Slowly, it shifted back to Phalix.

"Don't want to do that ever again," He said.

"So you at the forest weren't real?" I asked.

"Correct. You just saw a ditto squad," he said.

"Let's get the others, then," Mip piped, silently suggesting we get off the topic.

"Let's go to em'," Pyro said as we teleported to the hospital.

 **You know this is not all sunshine and rainbows. It took me two days to make this, and I had to get up really early to finish it. I really hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Role the Dice With Death: The Time

**Some more plot holes to fill up! Also, there will be multiple references, so laugh when you get the chance!**

I was having a small chat with Pyro as we were walking back. Phalix said we needed to walk back because if we teleport, Giratina will be able to sense us and try to kidnap me.

"So how did you get void in you?" I asked casually.

"Let me just say this; I had a loved one die on me, and I went against the people who did it, thus letting him out," Pyro responded. He was obviously hurt that I asked that.

"Sorry, didn't know that was a touchy subject," I apologized.

"Don't worry; I've grown out of it. Besides, now I'm dating mew!" he stated.

"Wow, must be amazing," I whistled.

"You have no idea. However, I have to often add sugar to most the foods, mainly because she is half addicted to it," Pyro said while shaking his head.

There was a long silence as we got closer to the hospital. Phalix was had a checklist and was checking off things that Mip told him. One of them was, 'return to my favorite baby I had to sit.' Pyro broke the silence, though not in the best way.

"Where did you get all those scars on your body?" He asked.

I stopped walking and frowned. Pyro stopped as well looking to me. I then broke out into an insane grin.

"Well, it's a funny tale, to tell the truth. However, each one was something different," I laughed. Pyro took a step back.

"The one I got over my eye and the ones on my arms were from my first foster home exploding!" I crazily laughed.

"Ty, stop it," Phalix yelled.

"The long gash that goes from my right shoulder to my left thigh was from getting into a meat factory and falling onto one of the conveyer belts," I then stated. Tears were starting to come to my eyes.

"And the ones on my legs; those came from me getting into a fight with a man who had a switchblade," I said, starting to cry.

"Ty, there was a reason why you sealed some parts of yourself away. Don't give in to the daemons," Phalix said. He then clenched his fist.

"I've given in to my daemons," Pyro simply stated.

"As have I," Phalix replied.

"And mine are way darker than yours," I muttered.

"No," Mip said. His cold eyes dug holes into me.

"No daemon is more powerful than another, and no daemon is darker than another; it is how you overcome it," Mip said, looking at one of his hands. In an instant, it started turning to stone.

"All of us have strange abilities; ones not fit for Pokémon," Phalix said.

"But it is how we act that makes us human," I said, tears falling down my face.

"Let's just keep going," Mip asked, his hand turning back to flesh.

"Alright," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Skills yelled.

"No, I kid you not," I said, my golden eyes looking into Skill's very soul.

"But still, he is our friend, and you have no right to take him away from us," Morgan stated.

"But Giratina-"

"Giratina can go suck my dick! I have a friend, and he shared with me more than enough times he hates his father!" Mega yelled.

"You have no business here, Aqua, so please go," Icy said. He had a harsh tone to his voice.

"You dare speak to me like this?" I yelled. A golden light encased the building.

"I know what it is like to lose a loved one! Giratina is weeping for his son!" I roared.

"Nice to know Pop cares any bit, cause to me, he's just a tentacle pedophile," I heard a voice behind me say.

POV switch: Ty

I looked to Aqua.

"Ty, come along quietly, and you will be alright," Aqua said, trying to weasl me into one of his traps.

"No," I simply stated.

"No?" Aqua asked.

"Dad can go to hell, and then west!" I shouted.

"Don't speak of you father hurtfully," Aqua said, hurt.

"Family isn't who you are born with," I heard Phalix stated.

"Family is who you are willing to die for," Phalix shouted, anger in his voice.

"Ah, if it isn't the traitor," Aqua child.

"I'm no traitor, I just wanted to get away from that son of a bitch," Phalix said.

"MY SON, IT IS TIME!" A rumbling voice said, the very earth shaking to the vowel sounds.

Giratina came up, his body encased in shadows.

"Come to daddy," He cooed.

"No," I angrily stated.

"No? Then face the consequences," Giratina roared.

Out of the shadows came Flamer, skeleton version, along with a whole army of skeletons and zombies.

"Attack," Flamer commanded pain in his voice.

All of us quickly got out of the hospital, so nobody could get injured. The undead army quickly followed.

"Ready?" Morgan yelled.

"You betcha!" I yelled back. I immediately summoned my AS50.

"Oh yea," I purred. I instantly took a shot to the crowd, taking down three skeletons with a single shot. A large roar came from the gun, one that sounded like the cheering of people.

Mega then surprised me. He pulled out a light machine gun, and then started mowing down enemies with gunfire.

Phalix then came to my side with a large gun that looked like a rocket launcher that bred with a laser pointer.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Think of it as a laser pointer," He said, and then fired it.

Fifteen undead died under the harsh red beam.

"That point things into oblivion!" He laughed.

To my side, Morgan had pulled out a glowing blue sword. With a single swipe, a ghostly ship came out, hurling undead away and throwing wine bottles to us, instantly refreshing us.

I then saw Gary equip some bladed wings. He then took off, and then dove just as fast as he had gotten off. When he went through the crowd, fourteen undead were sliced in half.

Mip had picked up a tree, and then threw it. The skeleton of Flamer wasn't fast enough, getting crushed by the weight of it.

I then saw Skills pulling out a pair of speakers attached to a gun.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, let me just say that I got it from Palkia, and it totally rocks!" He yelled. He then pressed a button, making the speakers rev up, and then it expelled a large line of energy, the energy turning into a green liquid shape. Also during that time, a song called "Radioactive, synchronized dubstep" was playing. I giggled.

When I glanced to my left, I saw Icy with a pile of bowling balls, each one made of ice. He rolled one into the crowd with such force that ten of them went down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" I yelled.

Will had made a minigun out of ice that was firing high pressure hydro pumps from it, Will laughing all the while. Sylvia had stepped out of the fight, preferring to save civilians.

Pyro was with Aqua, each one trying to persuade the other to join their cause.

I had taken another shot with my AS50, the gun shooting down fourteen undead with three shots. However, the horde was growing. I quickly changed the gun into its Scorpio evo form, preferring to mow the enemies down. Icy started throwing heavy chunks of ice in desperation, hoping to stay alive. Skills was still doing fine, but he could only move to the beat, making him an easy target. Mega started running out of bullets, and Gary had accidentally impaled a zombie on one of his quills. Pyro was now in a full fledged battle with Aqua, the two trading blows.

"Enough!" I yelled, sending every undead flying back.

"Will you come to me?" Giratina questioned.

"No, I want freedom over tyranny," I boldly stated.

"Then enjoy your freedom in the distortion world!" My dad said.

"There is no freedom, in a tyrant," I said.

"You of all people are calling me a tyrant?" Giratina said, faking to sound hurt.

"You torture you sons, making most do suicide or run away," I sputtered out, my anger rising.

"Torture? I would never do that!" Giratina yelled.

"Then explain Paradox! Explain all the other souls that make me up!" I roared.

"Explain Tia," I muttered.

"You are not made of other souls! Paradox is dead!" Giratina yelled in disbelief. I then shook as my body started separating. It separated into four other bodies.

"Hi dad! How lovely is it to see the rotting corpse of your third son? The one you drove to insanity?" Paradox groaned out, his body like that of a zombie.

"How about me? Remember who I am? Oh right, you treated me so bad you didn't name me!" One of the other shadows yelled. Giratina slowly backed up.

"Remember me? The one who helped Ty with the ditto squad you sent to kill him? How about me, Kevin?" The Darkry said. His entire body had bloody bite marks on him.

"What about me? Your only daughter, the one you raped," Tia said, tears in her eyes. Morgan dropped her sword and hugged Tia.

"You don't exist!" Giratina stuttered, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"Enough, Ty! Stop torturing Giratina with your illusions!" Aqua yelled, charging at me. The shadows all came back into me.

"Aqua, don't!" Pyro yelled.

Aqua charged at me, pushing me into a wall. Paradox took over from there. I could only watch from the twisted fog over my eyes as Paradox let the fight go on from there.

"The one thing that kept me up at nights was the voices," I heard a child's voice say.

I looked behind me to see a small Eevee morph holding a small plushy.

"They told me to kill my dad," He said, tears coming to his eyes. I ran over and hugged him.

"I just want to go home," he cried. I started crying as well.

"Why?" I asked.


	23. Role the Dice With Death: The Failure

**This chapter will be short-ish. I have to prepare for exams, so have fun reading.**

I had waited a long time to do this.

To give my father his just reward.

I was stopped by Aqua.

"Get off me Aqua!" I yelled.

"No, Ty, you are in a state of delirium!" He shouted back. I then shoved him down and jumped over him to Giritina.

"Ty don't!" He shouted.

I stopped midstep.

"I'm not Ty, I'm Paradox," I stated.

"Hard to belive," Aqua remarked, starting to charge at me.

"You know how Void is in Pyro? That is me in Ty," I shouted. Aqua then seemed to speed up.

"Then get out of him, just like Tia got out of Ty," Aqua said.

"I can't. My body's rotten, and I won't leave him until Giratina is dead," I snorted.

"Then you can go to hell!" Aqua shouted.

"I'll do that, thank you," I stated, smirking. I then opened a portal to the distortion world, Giritina falling in as well.

"No!" Aqua yelled.

"Just you and me Giritina," I muttered.

"ALL PART OF THE PLAN," He roared.

In an instant, an army of Bisharp and Undead came from inside the houses. A Charmeleon morph came out from one of the houses, his body not zombified.

"Hello, I'm Blaze," the Charmeleon morph started.

"MY CEO OF DESTITUTION ENTERPRISE," Giritina stated.

"And the one who once owned Flamer, Storm, Zak, and Phalix," Blaze said, smirking.

"So are you the reason why they became super-soldiers?" I laughed.

"Yes, each one gaining a different effect. Flamer was able to breathe lava and spit flames at over 56,300 degrees Fahrenheit, Storm was able to command the weather, Zak was able to make clones of himself and vanish into the shadows, and Phalix was able to become a Shadow Fiend," He explained.

"Arceus damn you," I laughed, Ty crying from within.

"And we also experimented on you, but we didn't think it was successful," He said.

The memory came so clearly. My mind, not Ty's, remembered every single "training" session I had to go through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We need to run some tests, to see if you have any supernatural qualities," The doctor said, a red horn protruding from his head.

"Alright," I said, my small voice dampening out through the room.

I was then seized by the hands of the doctor and thrown on the table. They then injected me with a drug.

"It hurts!" I wailed.

"Shut up, brat," One of the other doctors said.

The green fluid of a needle shown in the distance. The doctor picked it up and injected it into my arm. My eyes shot out, and it felt like my very limbs were being torn off.

My wails of terror would haunt Ty for weeks as I struggled in his grasp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Damn you," I cried, letting Ty take control.

POV switch: Pyro.

I could only giggle as Aqua struggled in my grasp.

"No, don't kill him!" He shouted.

"Oh please, he won't die," I said.

"Do you have a grudge against him?" He asked, hitting a nerve.

"Do you not remember what he did? He tricked me into thinking I could see my mate again!" I yelled in Aqua's ear.

"No, he didn't! He got me to see Charles!" Aqua responded.

"It was a lie," I stated firmly.

"No it wasn't!" Aqua said, hitting me in the face. I then exploded.

"Giratina lied to me, which was a little over the edge, but lying to his children and killing them? No, I won't stand by that. Will you?" I yelled.

"Giratina had no other children!" Aqua yelled.

I quickly grabbed Aqua by his tail and teleported to a graveyard.

"It's a lie!" I yelled as I pointed to a set of graves. In a small line by the hall of origin was three graves.

"Here lies Paradox, overdosing on a drug was the fate he dug," one read. Aqua started crying.

"Here lies Kevin, He was eaten by one horrible monster, one that was related to his mother," another read.

"Here lies a child without a name, for his dad thought it would be in vain," the last one read.

"Where is Tia?" Aqua asked, some defiance left in his voice.

I sighed.

"Tia was rapped to death in the distortion world. She just floated in the void until she disambiguate," I replied slowly.

Aqua then let back his head and crid.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Ty.

"No," I muttered. Giratina was laughing.

"The snake, oh how right Kevin was!" Giratina said.

"NOW TO END YOU," Giratina yelled.

"Watch out!" I heard a familiar voice say. I was then tackled by a green blur.

"Get out of here," Trine said.

I had no hesitation as I ran.

"While he's running, I'll give these creeps a taste of their own medicine," I heard Trine mutter. I then felt a weight in my jacket pocket. I put my hand in and pulled out a rusted metal key.

"Yes!" I muttered. I didn't notice there was no ground under me until I was jumping over it.

"Weird," I said as I kept running across thin air.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I heard my dad say as I ran away on thin air.

I laughed to myself as I kept running.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Trine

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Giratina roared.

"He is your son," I said as I balled my fist and threw it at Blaze. In a millisecond, it was coated in a nanofiber sheet that had the atoms closer together. Blaze staggered back at the punch.

"Felt like a bullet, didn't it?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to do this," He said. He then pulled out a diamond rapier.

"Hmm..." I chuckled as I turned the carbon around my skin into a thick sheet that would protect me. I then pulled out a railgun.

"Oh fu-"

Blaze was then thrown against the wall by a harsh beam of light. He got up, his chest smoldering. It then regenerated back.

"I need a heavier tool," I started.

"Not a chance," Blaze said as he pulled out a diamond dipped chainsaw.

"I need this for that," I said as I brought out one of my trump cards, a diamond hammer, one that had very sharp edges.

I slammed my hammer against his chainsaw, flattening it and wielding it to the floor. He then took me by surprise by slashing my hammer in half with the rapier. I then broke it in half.

"Molotov?" Blaze said.

I stayed in place as he threw it. I felt the energy flow through me. When the flames cleared, Blaze was shocked.

"That's impossible!" He stuttered.

"Not when I found the stone," I laughed.

I had mega evolved, making me more Pokemon than human, but the flames no longer affected me as mega Septile.

"Let's finish this properly," I said, a mad grin on my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Skills.

Everything was turning in our favor as Ty had left. My dubstep gun had started playing a more volatile tune, the undead turning to putty.

Sylvia had managed to chop a few in half with a katana she found.

Icy was still getting strikes, the undead now turning to ice and crumbling when hit.

Gary had now pulled out a dubstep gun of his own, and started firing.

Morgan had now taken the time to make some water elementals, the things rebuilding themselves when hit.

Will had upgraded his minigun to that of a tank. The tank then sprouted guns on all sides and started plowing through the crowd.

Pyro had taken his brother back to the hall of origin.

Mega had now turned his light machine gun, somehow, into a sentry gun from Team fortress two.

"Hey, no crossovers!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Mega said.

Susan, who had just come, pulled out a pair of desert eagles, and mowed down the hord.

Phalix had started eating the zombies and skeletons, the screams sounding horrifying.

Mip had pulled out a butterfly knife and dissipated in and out of sight, stabbing the opponents in the back.

"That goes for you too, Mip!" I yelled.

"Alright," He grumbled.

However, no matter what we did, they wouldn't stop coming. They just wouldn't stop.

But neither would we.


	24. Role the Dice With Death: Final Breaths

**Enough with my bull of not wanting to post a story chapter. I'm going to do it! So here it is! Enjoy!**

You know that feeling when you know there is something behind your back, but you're so afraid to check it because it could kill you.

That was what I was feeling right now.

I was running as fast as I could, trying to avoid the urge to look back, because I started hearing voices. There was nothing under me, just the open void, and I was running on it.

At least that was cool.

Of course, it didn't help that my friends were stuck in the over world fighting zombies, I was walking on air and had no idea how I was doing it, Trine was Left for dead by me, and I had no idea how to get out of this place.

And yes, I did ask Paradox.

He was busy surrounding himself with plushies in my mind, trying to fall asleep. He was forced to relive a horrible memory, and I had to share it.

Everyone else in my head didn't know how to get out.

So basically, I was up a creek without a paddle.

I didn't mind that much though.

"Just gotta' keep running," I panted.

I then saw a big purple ball of gas, and it was on an island. I thought it was something it wasn't.

"Convenient!" I yelled. I jumped over to the cloud. However, I heard what seemed to be a yell in my head.

"What is it?" I asked, but I had sealed my fate then and there.

That cloud was poison.

And I had breathed it in.

I fell with a hacking fit. It burned and melted my lungs, making me want to throw up at the same time.

I was a fool. And these would be my last moments before Giritina had me wrapped around his nonexistent fingers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Pyro

My ears perked up as I heard someone die in the Distortion world.

"Oh no" I said. Aqua then stopped me.

"You aren't done with explaining to me why this happened," He hissed.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Ty will be dead in a few minutes!" I yelled in his face. His ears then perked up.

"Shit!" He yelled. We both flew to the hall of origin. Thankfully, Arceus was there.

Unthankfully, everyone else besides Giritina was also there.

"Please not another session of 'Truth or dare', Please?" Mew said.

"No, thankfully, but unthakfully, Giritina's son has died," Aqua said.

"Wait, he did someone besides me?!" Arceus shreiked.

"Yea," I said.

"Tina, you are going to have it when you come back," Arceus muttered.

"But what can we do about it?" Groudon asked in a skruff voice.

"Do something, or we will have an extra hard version of truth or dare where you will all be forced to live out your nightmares!" Aqua barked.

All the legendaries nodded, scared, and then started forming out a battle plan. Palkia keept mentioning the Florges.

"He still hasn't gotten over that?" I asked.

"Neither have any of them. Heck, they still haven't gotten over when I turned the place into cotton candy," Aqua muttered.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yea, it took a week to get it out of my fur and a month for the others," Aqua giggled.

"Can we focus at the task at hand?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Aqua said, going to the door.

"OH YEA!" Aqua said as he burst the door in two piecies, the door flying off of its hinges.

"MYSELF DAMMIT AQUA!" Arceus yelled.

"Let's get out of here before she gives us the judgment," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Skills.

"Man these zombies don't know when to quit!" I yelled over the sound of my Dubstep gun.

"That's probably because they come from the underworld. Do you know how many people, Pokemon, and pokemorphs have died over the last century?" Icy yelled.

"Well, at least at my end they start to dissipate," Mega muttered, his sentry been turned into that of a robot. The robot fired white hot beams from it's eyes, and the thing had rocket launchers for hands.

"Ugh, Thissss issss getting usssss nowhere!" Phalix hissed in his daemon form.

"I know, But we can't just lose," Mip staid as he fired napalm onto the horde.

"Can we, like, stop for a moment? These are not actual people, but rather, their souls," someone said behind me.

When I swirled around behind me, I saw a skeleton Zoruark morph, his eyes glowing an icy blue, in contrast to the zombie's red.

"Who are you?" I said, not letting the trigger on my gun go limp.

"Oh, you don't remember me? Zak?" Zak laughed.

"Oh, you," I muttered.

"Trust me, I'm not on Giritina's side. Just let me do something," He said, standing confidently.

"Alright, but if you do something stupid, don't expect me to go retrieve your body," I said, letting the trigger on my dubstep gun go limp. The tune slowly stopped.

With amazing agility, Zak jumped out of cover and into the crowd. When he landed, a large wave went out, covering all the zombies. Their eyes soon turned white, as their bodies started to dissipate and float away. We then heard them riddle us.

"Purple gas, Black man, Red rings, Death's guard, Hell, and Rebirth from the tree," They all said as one.

"Deadgumit," Phalix hissed as he dissolved back into his regular form, a Kyrum morph.

"Someone has gone and breathed in the poison gas in the underworld," Phalix muttered.

"Wait, Ty has black skin and red rings," I said. The thought sank in immediately.

"Hold up! He's dead?!" Morgan yelled at the top of her voice.

"Lord help us," Sylvia said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Trine

"Is THAT the best you can do?" I yelled at Blaze.

Blaze was coughing up blood from our technological battle. He was battered and bruised from when I used Slash on him. He also had multiple water burn marks on him.

He then smirked.

"No, the best I can do is kill Ty," He said.

I hit him so hard in the stomach he threw up.

"No, you don't understand, he's dead," He said with confidence. He then pulled out a flashing red button.

"And so are you," He laughed.

 ** _KaBoom_**


	25. Immortality?

**This is one of the last chapters. Enjoy it!**

I woke up. My head jerking up, making my neck pop in multiple places. When I saw what was around me, I was shocked. I was in a small room, an old English style fireplace nearby. My bed was comfortable.

But something wasn't right.

I walked up and opened the door. When I got to the other side, I was in a hallway. When I went to the left, as if on instinct, I got into a bathroom. It was somewhat humble. I looked to the mirror, only to get a surprise that would haunt me.

I wasn't a pokemorph anymore.

I was human.

I quickly scurried over to my room, instantly looking through the bookcase. I found multiple things that disturbed me.

There was a picture of me, a woman, a man, and a big brother. I then found a newspaper. The newspaper had what looked to be a shooting. It was evidently by some group named I.L.L.

But what shocked me the most was that I was in it.

And that this "Big brother" was in the shooting.

I shook my head, constantly saying the same four words.

"Oh please no, Arceus," I stammered, over and over.

I started panicking, "memories" coming into my head.

"NO!" I yelled. I dashed out of the house, somehow knowing the thing like the back of my hand. When I got far enough, I "remebered" I had a weapon of some sort on me. When I looked into my pocket, I found what looked to be a scope. I pulled it out, the pocket holding the impossible size of my AS50.

I grinned slightly at the sight. I then heard the police. I dashed into a nearby bush and concealed myself. I watched with vile as the car went around the block and then started going elsewhere. I then dashed to the forest. Somehow, I spotted a nearby cottage. It looked almost the same as the one I had lived in. I opened the door, everyone seeming to be asleep.

"Alright, I think I know what I'm going to do," I muttered to myself. I climbed up the stairs, going to "my" room.

I slowly unlocked it, and spotted "me" in "my" bed. I was disgusted. I dragged "myself" out of the house, and then slapped "myself".

"Hey! What the hec-" "I" said before I slapped "myself".

These darn logic paradoxes were playing on my mind. So, I decided to call him something else.

"Hello, 'Snake'," I said to him.

"And who the hell are you?" Snake asked.

"I'm you," I said simply. He gave me an expression of bewilderment.

"I gave up all my daemons to Giritina!" Snake yelled.

"I'm not a daemon. I'm a nightmare," I stated simply.

"Then I can kill you," Snake snarled.

"Kill? Oh I thought 'I' was better," I groaned.

I dodged the clumsy punch that Snake threw at me. I then took out my AS50, and took a shot. I didn't care what my "Friends" would say.

Snake didn't dodge the shot, as it dug into his arm.

I walked up to him.

"Now tell me how to get back to my world," I snarled.

"I can't do it, I gave up the power," Snake panted angrily.

"Ty, you need help?" I heard someone say behind him.

To say I was surprised to see who this version of me had become friends with was an understatement.

Behind Snake was a whole barrage of skeletons, each one my former friends. He also had Blaze, and Paradox behind him, each one having a ghostly red glow come from their eyes.

"Screw you, Snake," I said, biting back my tears.

I fired a shot, the bullet making four of my "friends" crumble. I then felt a hand on my head.

When I looked up, I saw Phalix there. He had nothing in his hands, just his very fists were there. When he patted me, I started to feel strange. I breathed in, only to feel my normal body weight come back to me. I patted myself down, only to feel my normal fur. I silently whooped, making Snake become confused.

He then let out a mad cackle.

"So, you escaped my illusion, SO WHAT?!" Snake roared, the force of the very earth trembling beneath his feet. I then watched in horror as his body seemed to grow, turning into what looked to be a giant snake that looked a lot like Giratina.

"So? If you die, Ty can escape and be free of this accursed place!" Phalix yelled.

"AS IF YOU LITTLE RUNT CAN KILL ME!" Giratina roared.

The very ground trembled underneath us, turning into a series of islands, each one holding a dark, hopeless forest.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON!" Giratina roared in Phalix's face.

"So?" Phalix silently said. He lifted a punch, and then hit Giratina.

"FOOL, YOU ARE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE!" Giratina roared. Phalix seemed to get knocked away, taking the breeze to a white portal.

"YOU WILL BE CONSUMED!" Giratina said. I felt a heavy weight fall on me.

Every movement felt like acid, every thought was a knife to my mind.

"I still have hope," I muttered, struggling to stay up.

"HOPE? HA!" Giratina laughed.

"HOPE IS THE FIRST STEP ON THE ROAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT!" Giratina quoted.

I didn't care. I just wanted to stop him. I just wanted to get out. I just wanted Giratina to stop.

"HOPE WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!" Giratina laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Skills.

I watched Phalix try to get to where Ty was, but to no avail. He fell on the floor, thrashing and screaming.

"Make it STOP, PLEASE!" Phalix yelled, forced to relive a horrid memory. I looked away as he dug a hole and curled into a fetal position.

"My best friend is in there and we have nothing we can do about it," I said. I was angry.

"Deadgumit," Mip muttered.

"We can do nothing against this force, so what do we do?" Will said.

"All we can do at this point is hope," Morgan said quietly.

"Hope is not something that is reliable," Mip said.

"Oh stop being so pessimistic, there is always hope," Gary said, as if not worried about the current situation.

"And how are you doing so good through this?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, if there is one thing that Ty taught us, its that we can always hope for the best, even when during our darkest hours," Gary said.

"He also taught us to never give up," Morgan added, her ears perking up.

"He also taught us never to live a lie," I said, with a shiver.

"He also taught us never to hate someone, but to forgive," Icy said with a perky smile.

"He's a good friend," Will said with some elegance.

"He's also a great hero!" Susan said with a smile.

"He's fun," Cassandra said simply, raising her hand.

"He was awesome," Mega said.

"He was also the best of us?" Mip asked.

"Nah, he wouldn't want us to think that! He was always putting us before him!" Morgan said, raising her fist.

"He was a great friend," Mip said, a bit depressed.

We didn't notice that Phalix had gotten up, and he had a pair of icy wings on his back.

"He was the world's form of hope!" Phalix said.

Before we could turn around, he was already gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Trine

I screamed as the explosion engulfed me.

But I somehow felt no pain.

When I looked over to when Blaze was, I saw a skeleton of the once great and friendly businessman.

"Whatever made you cold, that was out of our control, we are sorry for it," someone said behind me.

When I looked behind me, I saw Phalix. He had two icy wings, each one angelic.

"We need to get Ty's body, and then take it back to the house," he ordered.

"Alright," I said. I then changed out of Mega Septile, back into my pokemorph form.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fifteen minutes later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We had gathered Ty's body, and taken it back to the house, the place abandoned.

"We need something close to his heart," Phalix said. I then heard a small growl. I looked behind me to see a mutated bread. It was sniffing around, and it had sniffed out Ty.

Phalix stopped me from squishing it. It then hopped onto Ty. A white light englufed him as he stood up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Ty

I had run away from Giratina, trying to escape the mad thing. When I hopped to another island, I saw a white portal, one that Phalix had been pulled into. I hopped into it, only to white out.

When I could see again, I was in the house. Nobody was around though. I still felt something in my pocket, and pulled out the rusted key. I dashed to the room with the box. I then unlocked it.

There was nothing in it.

There was NOTHING in it.

Not even a single speck of dust was there.

It was just a clean immaculate box.

I reached in, to see if it was an illusion.

What I didn't expect to happen was for my hand to disintegrate.

And it didn't stop there.


	26. Awoken

**We have been here for about 6 months, so I hope you all enjoyed the ride. There will be an epilogue.**

I could only stare as the box slowly "consumed" me.

I didn't feel anything. To be honest, it felt like I was slowly becoming numb on some parts of my body. I looked behind me, only to see my friends.

"How did you all get here so fast?" I asked.

No response came, only the soft sound of my body dissolving.

"Common' guys, what's happening?" I asked. I then gasped when I saw Giratina nearby, along with half of my other friends.

"This better not be a big prank!" I yelled at them, expecting them to tell the truth.

What I didn't expect was to see Pyro and Aqua nearby, grins on their faces.

"What's funny?" I asked. Pyro seemed to nearly fall over.

"This is finally happening," He said. I blinked as I realized what he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"You have been asleep for almost a millennium," Aqua stated. I cocked my head slowly to the side, confused.

"Let me put it this way, what you have been living is just an illusion," Pyro said. I then rubbed my eyes to see everyone from my "Dream" coming out.

"So you are all fake?" I asked.

"Only the legendaries and us are real," Pyro stated.

"Even we were dreams," Blaze said, coming up behind a perfectly fine Flamer.

"We are all figments of your imagination, all based on real people," Morgan said, her tears coming to a stop.

"So all my feats were false?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be even able to survive Void," Aqua said nervously. I had then noticed that my body was halfway dissolved.

"The bread, Mega, Morgan, this house, and even Giratina's false acts weren't real?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yea, we aren't real," Storm said.

"So, how many times did I go through this viscous process?" I asked.

"Seventy-four times," Will said, shaking his head.

"And the last four times represent Tia, No Name, Kevin, and Paradox," Trine explained.

"And when you get to the real world, look for a Blue Rock," Phalix said.

"Why is that?" I asked, my head the only thing that hadn't dissolved.

"Because a fate of the worlds rests in your hands," Phalix said. I slowly whited out as the world I was in faded from view.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a place very close to "home"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I opened my eyes, I was in a silver crystal.

I willed the Crystal to become liquid like, thus allowing me out. There were branches around the crystal. Luckily for me, I got around them.

I didn't expect myself to fall on all fours. When I looked down, I saw that my body was that of an eevee, one with golden fur.

It took a while, but I eventually got up and managed to walk around. I eventually spotted the blue rock. I didn't expect to see a black mew there, meditating.

"Hello, Pyro," I said.

Pyro's eyes shot open. He instantly got up and looked at my eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"A little fairy came along and told me," I answered.

"Very funny, now tell me how you really know," He asked, this catlike figure going on the rock and laying down.

"I've been in that tree, or crystal, whatever you want to call it, for a millennium," I said.

"A millennium?" Pyro asked, curious.

"I don't remember everything, but I do know this," I said, looking him in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"I am Chaos," I said with confidence.


	27. Epilogue

**This is the finnalie, which will allow me to do a sequel, if I so chose. However, this isn't the end, I can assure you that.**

I calmly, or at least as calmly as I could, got out of the taxi I had borrowed. Sure, there was the occasional Pokémon trainer trying to catch me, but evidently, I couldn't be caught. Plus, all their Pokémon entries either said I was an Eevee or unknown entry.

"I got a letter saying I had someone to meet here," I said to myself as I got to the outskirts of the town. My recent interaction with Pyro left me allowed in his actual game, so that was that.

I kept walking until I hit a group of hills. All of the hills were covered in luscious grass, and a few birch trees were around, each one have a strange black mark on them. I ran as fast as I can through the valley, eventually coming to a small mansion. I was then greeted by a butler. He was wearing all white, and also had a green hoodie over his head.

"Hello, my name is Mike," He said, reaching out with his hand to shack with my paw. I eagerly shook it, in the need of some relaxing company.

As we walked inside, I saw that the floors were hardwood, their floors being polished to a nice slippery texture. Perfect for socks.

"Hello, Ty, nice to meet you and formally introduce you to this house," Aqua said as we opened the door to the next room.

"At least, under better circumstances," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Aqua asked with a perked ear.

"Nothing. By the way, I like this house here," I said with some pleasure.

"It took forever to build it," Aqua said lightly, casually going to one of the sofas in the room and lying down on it. Mike sat down, while I lied down, like a dog waiting to be fed.

"It would have taken a lot less time if I knew about it," I replied, trying to soften the mood a bit.

"I guess that could be true," Aqua admitted, stretching his legs.

"But I'll guess right now that due to that little, 'affair' you had with Arcy that she took some offence and set back building," I snorted.

"I guess I could shift some blame on her, as the rain and sunlight were unusually harsh," Aqua said, thoughtful.

"I want to ask something before I kick you out of my house," I playfully said. Aqua looked up.

"Is there a big open room with white tiles in it? I have a strange urge to do something around that area," I said, my feet getting a bit itchy.

"Wow, Pyro really did think of everything," Aqua said, somewhat impressed.

"Thanks for this, Aqua," I said, nodding my head.

"Do you need Mike to be your butler," Aqua trailed off.

"No, I actually will be able to keep the house clean more often than not. The only thing that is going to ache is the loss of company," I replied, a small smile on my face.

"Alright we can get going," Aqua said, getting up and signaling for Mike to do so as well. I cautiously watched as Aqua and Mike left, waving at me. I waved back and jumped off the sofa.

"Let's see where this little pattern room is," I said. I then shook my head.

"Nah, too much work. I'll go around the house first, get a feel for it," I said to no one.

I explored the house, the mighty structure having a full two stories. It had a game room; for all the board games I could ever wish for, a computer room that held over a dozen computers, five bathrooms, four bedrooms; three of which were guest rooms, a kitchen; which also had an empty winery, a patio, a small medical bay, and a large room that looked to be a ballroom.

When I entered the ballroom, I nearly slid as I stepped foot on the tile.

"Holy crap guys, how much did you wax this floor?" I said, incredulous.

When I got to the center of the room, I noticed there was a nice big open space.

"Perfect!" I yelled as the urge I had could finally be released.

I did the next few things on pure instinct, and to be honest, they were kinda cool.

I stomped on the ground, perfectly white and hexagonical stone pillars rose from the grounds, a small gem erupting from the center. I then shot an Ice Beam at the gem, making it crystallize and harden. I then fired a dark pulse and a dark swirling portal opened up. I then finished the process by firing a golden flamethrower at the portal, the portal turning a sick shade of blue.

"Blue and not gold? Heh, I'm still getting used to myself," I said, impressed with myself.

I put a paw through the portal, and after deeming it safe, I leaped through, going into a blue, crystallized room.

It had a blue end table in the middle, and had seven chairs, each one with a strange symbol on them.

I recognized mine immediately. I jumped in it and gasped as a blue light erupted from the ceiling. A monotoned voice immidiatly came from the ceiling.

"Ty, of the Pokemon universe, Identified. Welcome, TheHappyTyranid," It said. I looked to the end of the table, only to see what looked to be... a human? It was hard to tell due to his body flashing pure blue light.

"Good job," He said to me.

"Now, be ready for others, cute one," He said before vanishing

I was stunned as I was then sent through the portal. I carefully got to my feet.

"Weird," I said as I walked away, the whole assortment disappearing. When I got to my front door, I found it was night time.

And there was a little silver eevee on my doorstep.

I quickly got her inside, her fur dripping wet with blood.

"Are you O.K?" I asked her. She then sniffed.

She started crying in my arms.

"Shhhh, it's OK," I said.

"Mamma..." She whimpered. She then snuggled into my coat.

"If you need it, I'll take care of you," I said, looking at her. Her ears perked up.

"You...you mean it, mister?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. I then felt a little zap of power come to my head.

I saw a family die, and a small silver eevee running away from a savage group of fire types.

"It's ok, there are no fire types here," I said to her, brushing her fur. She cried herself to sleep in my arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few weeks later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad! Where is the poffins?" I heard my little girl yell. I had "evolved" but I could change back and forward between forms. Currently, I was Umbreon.

"Last I remember, I had to hid them in the pantry due to you stealing them after dark," I yelled back. I then got in the kitchen just in time to save her from falling.

"I need to get you a secondary food source," I muttered as I ruffled her. She giggled.

"So are we going to see "him" again?" She asked

"Not at the moment, but I'm going to see a friend of mine," I replied.

"Who is it?" She asked, curious.

"Aqua, to amend past mistakes," I replied.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Not this time, but next time, you can," I said. She pouted cutely.

"Don't worry, I've got the necessary precautions. What did I tell you?" I asked her.

"Don't answer the door if it is someone I don't know, and don't pick up the phone," She said.

"And no wild parties!" I added, happily nuzzling her head.

"Bye dad!" She said. I walked out of the house, my new life ahead.

I went on the road less traveled.

And it made _all_ the difference.

 **Special thanks to: IcyNirvana, AGuyWithGreatSkills (err, NoSkills), Flamer the fanfic lord, The Mega Evolved Pony, Stormonu, Miplets, and last of all, my imagination (In Real Life, not the profile)!**

 **This has been an amazing ride and I can't wait to revive the monster that helped me so much. I'm TheHappyTyranid, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Bloopers

**Bloopers**

 **None of them are real, it's just something I thought I'd do to end this with a humorous note.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I left the note on my pillow. But something didn't feel right.

Of course, my dad wouldn't appreciate me leaving a photo I had taken when he subdued my mom.

Nuff' said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked back to my house and Skills flung the door open.

"Congrats, you're going to become an Umbreon tonight!" He said.

"WHAT" I yelled, bewildered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I put the first key in the lock.

I didn't expect what to happen, happen.

There was a loading bar. It said the wait time was 5 hours.

There was also a loading screen.

And it showed a skeleton dancing to Spanish Flea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I finished ranting about October when Morgan said something.

"Want to have a dream version of that happening?" She asked.

What I didn't expect was for someone to blurt out some really harsh words.

"Shit! I don't want to go through that again! You know I hated that!" Flamer yelled. Morgan, Cassandra, Flamer, and Storm all turned as red as a flame.

"Were you guys behind it?" I asked.

"Mmmmmayyyyybee?" Morgan stuttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I looked to Morgan, expecting her worst memory.

Instead, it showed a loading screen.

5 hour wait time.

And there was a dancing skeleton.

"FUUUUUUU!" Giratina yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **This is Female Ty**

I went into the bathrooms calmly. I flinched as the door closed.

Inside the room were chairs with long tables.

It also had balloons and party hats on them.

To my right was Pirate Cove.

And to my left was the stage.

None of the animatronics were there.

I jumped as a metal creaking came from behind me.

I turned just in time to see Bonnie.

"You didn't read the Terms and agreement," Bonnie said, before making a licking sound.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Let's just say we are going to have some fun," he said, "licking" his lips and starting to grab me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You happy about what happened last night, Skills?" I asked him.

"I enjoyed the Cheesecake, yea," He said.

"No, I meant what you did with Tia-" I said before I was cut off.

"We never speak of that chapter," was his reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll put one right between your eyes, mate" I said, briefly coming to an Australian accent and briefly wearing a flip brimmed hat and a pair of shades.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That points things into oblivion!" Phalix laughed.

"Hey that's my shit," a man said as he came out of a blue portal and slapped Phalix.

"..." Phalix silently stood there.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, taking out another "Oblivion pointers,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I opened the box, wanting to get the nightmare over with.

I saw a blue screen of death briefly pop up over the box.

And then came the loading screen.

It was a skeleton.

Who was dancing.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I looked to Pyro in being ready to say something.

I just couldn't get the words.

"So, what are you so confident about?" He asked.

I put a paw beneath my chin and started thinking.

"I don't know," I finally concluded.

"Nutbar," Pyro muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **This is female Ty**

"My name is Mike," Mike said.

"Wait, did you once watch a pizzeria?" I asked.

"Yea, it was sloppy business," He said. His expression then became a mask of horror.

I looked behind me to see Bonnie there.

"You still haven't read the terms and Agreement," He said, "licking" his lips.

"Oh not this again," I moaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End.

 **Tell me if you enjoyed this little thing I did, especially if you thought it was funny.**


End file.
